A Lesson in Value
by Bhutea
Summary: Takes place right before the fourth shinobi war. The kids go back in time to see how their parents fought for a better life after the war.
1. A Time for Before

_Chapter 1: A Time for Before_

It was early in the morning and most of the classmates were talking together about how their parents treat them unfairly by not being home.

"It's not fair"

"I know, they always leave on missions"

"They are back now, so why are you complaining"

"Because they kicked us out the house Shikadai"

"Obviously It was a tough mission, if the Hokage and all of our moms and dads were sent. They just want to rest"

Shikadai, Chocho,Inojin,Boruto,Sarada,Shikari and Metal were at the training grounds located right outside of Konoha. Recently all their parents returned from a S-rank mission.

"Boruto,Metal. You don't think we feel the same way. It sucks"

"Whatever Shikari, I believe they should be at home with us. How else are we going to train to become genin without them"

"I know it's a drag, I wish they could be at home more"

Sarada was getting mad at the conversation, she rarely got to see her dad. "Are you guys really complaining, I see my dad maybe twice a year. If anyone should be upset it's me"

Out of nowhere a cloud of thick purple smoke appeared before them. With it came thunder and lightning and pouring rain.

"Dammit, I thought it wasn't suppose to rain today"

"Fuck the rain, But am I the only one that sees the smoke"

"Shikari you shouldn't be swearing at a time like this"

"CHOCHO, SMOKE RANDOMLY APPEARED"

"ENOUGH ALREADY" All the kids stop complaining, as they realized a ghost in front of them.

"I am Yuurei. A spirit that has been looking upon Konoha since its founding. I noticed that you have been ungrateful for the things your parents have

done"

"Yuurei, we're not ungrateful we just wish-"

"Boruto Uzumaki, you have the most to be grateful for. Seeing how you kids don't appreciate your parents, I will give you a task.

"BOOM" After this roll of thunder everything went pitch black.

 **oooooooooo**

All the kids were asleep on the training grounds. It was still raining and the sun was barely peaking up from behind the horizon. Shikari was the first to awake because of the loud thunder that had just occurred. She looked around and saw everyone sleep, but what she also noticed was a huge box that seemed to never get wet, even though it was raining.

'Shit, everyone's still asleep. Come to think of it, I don't remember falling asleep. Somethings off'

"EVERYONE, WAKE UP" Everyone arose when they heard her scream.

"Ri, what's wrong" Shikadai jumped up to his sisters yelling.

"Come look, this box has some stuff" Everyone gathered around her as she opened the box. The first thing she pulled out was a letter.

"What does it say, hurry and read it Shikari"

"Hold up Boruto, it says,

 _'To the children I encountered last night, you are on a quest that you must discover by yourself. You will know once it is completed. Here is some stuff, so you can get to the village. Here are some things to remember:_

 _ **try to kept yourselves a secret**_

 ** _1 year here, is 1 day there_**

 ** _Talk to the head, tell them your predicament_**

 ** _Help out_**

 _In time you will understand what this mean, but for now a hopefully a better You is to come.'_

"What the hell is that suppose to mean"

"I don't know, but let's get going to the village"

As the walked to the gates, they noticed how everything looked different. "Guys what happened yesterday"

"Whatever happened, It destroyed Konoha. Naras you're smart, what could have happened"

"We know just as much as you, but based on the letter, it says talk to the head. I assume he meant the Hokage. Uncle Naruto might be in his office taking care of this"

They walked through the village, noting how everything was pretty much in ruins. There were tents set up and people talking to one another, but completely different from yesterday.

"So there is no Hokage's tower, as we can clearly see. I know it's troublesome but we might as well ask someone, ummm him" Shikari walked up to a guy, with long brown hair and eyes like Hinata. She never seen him around the village but he was the only person that didn't look busy. To Boruto he looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the Hokage is at right now"

"She was in a meeting, but she should be done. I'll take you to her"

They walked behind him, through they many tents that they hadn't seen before. "He said the Hokage was a girl" Inojin whispered to the rest of the group.

"Yea I know, maybe he made a mistake"

"You guys look familiar, but I know I've never seen you in Konoha before"

Before anyone could respond, he stopped them in front of a building. "We're here, You guys should be as respectful as you can. She could be a little difficult at times"

"Lady Tsunade, we have visitors. There actually kids who wanted to see you"

"I see, well there are seven of you so I assumed you traveled by yourself"

"Yes" Shikadai said before anyone else could answer. They were all thankful because not only did they have one strategist but two. So figuring this thing out wouldn't be hard.

"Neji, thank you for bringing them. You may go"

"Yes Lady Tsunade"

Neji left and Tsunade looked at the kids and analyzed them.

"Umm guys, that's the fifth Hokage. And she said Neji. I'm pretty sure he died back in the war" Shikari whispered.

"I think we went back in time" Shikadai told the group.

"If you guys are done 'whispering', I would like to speak now" They all nodded at her.

"I assume, you guys are from the future"

"Time travel isn't possible"

"It's not really time travel, more like an alternate universe. I heard about this once but I don't know how to get you back"

"We have this" Shikadai handed her the letter.

"So obviously you have a quest, finish it and you get to go home. It says keep your identities a secret. So you two ponytails out, paint for your whiskers, a headband for your bowl cut and a hoodie for your blond hair."

"What about me"

"I'm pretty sure Choji won't find out"

"How do you know are parents"

"It's super simple. Anyway you guys need a place to stay so I will call your parents. Don't call them mom or dad and also you all will be assigned names until further notice"

"Yes Lady Tsunade"

 **oooooooooo**

"These are guest. I don't know how long they will be staying, but they will be staying with you. Shikamaru you will take Kage and Kaze, Choji you will take Tsuyoi, Sai you will take Egaku, Naruto Shiroime, Sakura Aka, and Lee you will take Te. Because they are children, you must take care of them. Take them around the village show them where they would be living, then return them here.You all are dismissed"

 **oooooooooo**

**A/N: So a new story. I will continue to update the other ones regularly. I really hope you guys like this one. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**


	2. Meeting to be

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone that followed and left reviews. Just to make everything a little more clear (' these are thoughts') and ("these are people speaking").Also if you guys are wondering about 'Shikari', She is a character from my other fanfic _All we have. _I hope you guys continue to read and review the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 _Chapter 2 Meeting to be_

* * *

"I know the rain is a drag but there's nothing I can do huh" Shikamaru was showing Shikari and Shikadai to the new Nara compound which was in construction like the rest of the village.

"What happened here, if you don't mind me asking"

"A couple of months ago the village was destroyed by a guy named Pain, he was part of this group called the Akatsuki"

"He did it all by himself?"

"Yea he did pretty much, It's way better than before, he pretty much wiped out the whole thing everyone's doing their part ya know, anyway here is where you will be staying. My mom and dad are probably here, so you will have to meet them"

"We get to meet your dad" Shikari asked in amazement. She never got to meet her Grandpa and this was an honor for her. "Ri, we have to be kept a secret" Shikadai whispered to her.

"You seem excited kiddo, have you heard of him before"

"Yea"

"He's in here, come in. Also soon you'll be able to rest after we see Tsunade. I'm pretty sure you're tired from the journey"

"MOM, IM HOME" Shikaku was able to build the new Nara house bigger than before. Even though it wasn't fully done it looked nice. The compound was also bigger and now every Nara had some place to stay. The forest was already grown with tons of deer roaming around.

"Hello Shikamaru, your mother's in the kitchen" As Shikaku was talking, he noticed the two kids behind him.

"And who do we have here"

"I'm Kage, and this is my sister Kaze"

"Nice to meet you-"

"SHIKAMARU NARA, YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BE ON TIME FOR LUNCH AND YOU'RE 30 MINUTES LATE" After she was done yelling she saw the two kids.

"AND YOU BROUGHT GUESTS WITHOUT TELLING ME"

"I'm sorry mom, Lord fifth assigned me a mission. I couldn't just blow it off"

"What was this important mission, huh Mr"

"Well these two kids right here, I have to take care of them until further notice"

"So where are they staying" Yoshino looked at them up and down 'why do these kids look like Shikamaru'

"Well, Lady Tsunade said they have to stay with me, which means they are staying here."

"With the destruction of the village, we had to rebuild all the houses so nothing is complete around here, but we'll make it work. So are you kids hungry"

They looked at each other and nodded yes. They haven't ate for what felt like forever. Everyone sat at the table eating until Yoshino asked a question.

"So what are your names"

"This is Kaze and I'm Kage" Shikadai was saying this a lot and he was feeling as this was his real name.

"Are you kids ninjas"

"Training to become one"

"What's your specialty-"

"Hon, you shouldn't bombard the kids with questions, they are probably tired"

"I hate it when you're right, Shikamaru take them to get settled in"

"Lady Tsunade wants to see them, but when we come back, I'll get everything arranged. Let's go"

Shikamaru and the kids walked out. Shikaku already had a suspicion about them. 'Those kids have lots of Nara features. I'll have much time to analyze them'

* * *

"You all, go wait outside while I talk to them"

They walked out which just left the kids and Tsunade. "So, I need to know your fighting style"

They all explained to her, except some things were left out but Boruto didn't let this go unnoticed.

"Sarada has Sharingan. Shikari has Rinnegan. And Shikadai and Shikari has magnet release"

"Shut up Boruto"

"We might as well be honest Sarada, this is the only person here we can talk to right now"

"He's right, I won't tell. But you guys are on the road to being strong Shinobi and I only want to help you get stronger while you're here because who knows how long that will be. I can tell you will be valuable to the village. You are dismissed."

As they were walking Shikadai whispered to the group to meet at the training grounds later that night.

"So Shiroime, what did granny talk about"

"Umm our stay here"

"Cool, well I bet you're starving good thing Ichiraku is back up and running. See ya later guys."

Everyone split up, but night approached quickly and already everyone was at the training grounds.

"So we need to analyze the letter and find out what it means. Let's start with _1 year is 1 day_. The Hokage said we're in a different universe so maybe the universe we're from, time moves so slow in comparison to this one"

Out of nowhere a cloud of purple smoke appeared with a box like the first time. Shikari ran to it and opened it. "There's another letter it says

You found out that you have much time for the quest and because of this I decided to reward you with your ninja tools. Hope you learn to learn.

"Learn to learn, anyway here are kunai. Inojin your scroll, Dai these are our tessen and my puppet"

"Alright let's get back to the village, I'm not sure when we'll all be able to talk together so everyone try to keep yourselves a secret"

* * *

"You are soaking wet, where have you guys been, I've looked everywhere for you" It was still raining and he walked in it looking for them.

"We're sorry Shikamaru" He looked behind them and noticed them carrying weapons 'Tessen and a puppet'

"Where did you guys get weapons from"

"We left them with Tsunade, she had to inspect them, make sure they were safe"

"Okay but next time tell me when you leave."

"Okay"

"So I decided to let Kaze have my bed and we can sleep in the living room"

"No I'll sleep in the living room"

"It's only till tomorrow, the other room should be ready by then. For tonight just sleep in my room"

"No it's fine"

"You are troublesome"

"And you're chauvinistic" Shikamaru chuckled, she sounded just like Temari. This made him think about her and even begin to miss her. 'Troublesome'

"You sound just like a girl I know. Now that I think about it you look like her too. Never mind that but please just sleep in the bed"

"Fine What are we suppose to wear"

"Come here, I'll show you. Tsunade told us that you didn't bring any clothes with you"

They walked in his room and saw two boxes.

"Kage ,I was about your size when I was your age, so this box is yours. And this box is yours"

He realized that they would need underwear. 'God, I know nothing about females'

"Kage, tomorrow we can pick up underwear-"

"What about me"

"I'll ask my mom to take you"

"Why can't you take me"

"I think you should go with a girl"

"Why is that-"

"Kaze leave him alone. She wears boxers"

"You do"

"Yea"

'I wonder why' "okay so tomorrow we go shopping"

"Sounds like a plan"

They found some night clothes in each of there boxes and changed into them. Shikamaru laid some covers out for Shikadai.

"Hey kiddo sleep on the couch, I'll take the floor. I'll be back in a few. If you need me I'll be in the back"

"Okay" Shikadai already knew what he was going to do 'He's barely 17 and already smoking' Every time his dad smoked it made him sad because he knew how bad them things are. He realized he couldn't do anything right now so he just went to sleep.

After Shikamaru finished smoking, he walked in the house and saw Shikadai sleeping on the couch.

'I look exactly like that when I sleep. The messy hair, the lazy look. He even wears ear rings.' He took a closer look at them. 'They resemble the Nara clan ones, That's weird.' He realized that he needed his night clothes. He opened the door and saw Shikari looking out the window. 'The face she makes when she's thinking is identical to mine, I wonder where these kids are from'

"I offered the bed to you because I thought It would be comfortable"

"It's no point, I can't sleep anyways"

"What's the matter"

"It's nothing, I shouldn't be putting my problems on you"

"You're nine and technically as your guardian your problems became mine. So now what's the problem"

"Well, this is going to sound stupid. I sleep with a stuffed animal. It makes me feel safe-"

"Stay here"

Shikamaru left out of the room and returned with a stuffed deer.

"This is the only thing I have, I know it's not like yours-" Shikamaru turned and saw her crying. And soon her hands were wrapped around him.

"Thank you" It was the same exact one, the smell of fresh grass lingered on it which is what he smelled like.

"Now get some sleep, I know when I don't get enough I always end up cranky you could say"

* * *

"Hey Ri, I'm about to go find Inojin, want to come" It was 9 in the morning which was too early for Nara standards.

"Naw, Im about to get some more sleep"

"Okay, I'll be back later, Oh and dad had to go help with something so he's not here"

"Alright"

Shikari went back to sleep and eventually woke up an hour later. She walked down the stairs and the only person she saw was Shikaku. He was sitting in front of a shogi board. 'Just like dad'

"Good Morning Kaze"

"Good Morning Mr Nara"

"No need to be formal, Shikaku is fine"

"Where is everyone"

"In the village. Would you like to play"

"Ummm Sure"

As they played shogi, Shikaku noticed how good she was. Almost as good Shikamaru. 'She's really good, she'd be better if she slow down. Shikamaru once had this flaw.'

"Check mate"

"You're really good"

"So are you. If you wouldn't mind I would like to ask you some questions"

"Sure"

"You said you were training to become a ninja, so how do you fight"

"mostly ninjutsu"

"I've seen the tessen and puppet, do you use those"

"Yea-"

They turned and saw Shikamaru come in.

"I thought you had work"

"I forgot something"

"Those cigarettes are bad for you"

"I know"

"Before you leave, take Kaze with you. I have a meeting with the Hokage and I don't want her here by herself"

"What a drag, fine get dressed"

She got dressed and grabbed her tessen. 'This kid is just like a mini Temari'

"You ready"

"Yea"

* * *

"Oh Hi Shikamaru"

"Hey Shiho"

Shikari noticed the girl was blushing. 'Does she have a crush on Dad'

"Excuse me miss, your face is red. Why is that"

"I don't know what your talking about. Come on Shikamaru we have work to do"

"What do you guys do"

"Decode messages"

"Can I come"

"I don't think I have a choice"

They went into a room with a ton of books and papers everywhere.

"Shikamaru, did you get any leads"

"No, I'm trying"

"It's from the Kazekage, It has to be Important"

"I know, that's why it's urgent we figure out what it says"

"Can I help"

"This is important work, that kids have no business in"

"Shiho is it, I just want to help"

"It's worth a shot, Shiho"

"You're right Shikamaru" She said turning bright red again.

He handed her the letter which she known to be an ancient Suna language

"It says to meet at the gates at 5 in the afternoon on Thursday"

"How do you know" Shiho looked at the girl stragely

"I understand the language"

'Thank god for mom, she always used to stress about the importance of our heritage' She thought as Shikamaru grabbed her arm.

"Today's Thursday, Kaze come with me. See you later Shiho"

* * *

"While we are here, we are to help Konoha and the people. Many times they have willingly helped Suna. We must do the same."

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro walked to the gate of the village. They saw Shikamaru standing with a kid.

"Tema, who is she"

"I have no clue"

They walked closer and waved at them. "Hey crybaby"

"Hello Gaara,Kankuro. Hey Troublesome,how's it going"

"Good, how about yourself"

"Same, Do you want me to show you where you are going to be staying"

Temari was about to answer when Gaara spoke. "Me and Kankuro will go report to the Hokage, Temari can go with you Shikamaru"

"Sounds good to me"

Because the inn was destroyed and wasn't built yet, Tsunade allowed them to stay in a guest house close to hers.

Temari stared at the girl. She carried a tessen just the her. The only other people she knew that carried one were men."So who might this be"

"I'm Kaze"

"Well Kaze, I'm Temari. I see you have a tessen, are you good at using it"

"Better than most"

"Who taught you how to use it"

"The strongest wind user there is"

"Really"

"Yea"

"Why is she with you Shikamaru"

"She's staying with us, I have to take care of her until further notice"

Temari laughed "you taking care of someone, let alone a girl. Isn't it too troublesome"

"I also have to take care of a boy"

"Hey kid, where are your parents"

"I don't know, they left a long time ago"

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I understand how you feel"

Shikamaru hearing the conversation tried to change the subject to something less depressing. "Tem, I know you must be hungry. How about we get some ramen." What do ya say Kaze"

"Sounds good" Temari was beginning to like the kid. For some reason she had a place in her heart which was rare. The only people she felt that way towards to were her brothers and Shikamaru which she keeps denying to herself.

As they were walking to get ramen, rain began to pour. "Shit, I guess ramen is off the table now"

"Why don't you guys come to where I'm staying, I'm pretty sure Tsunade wouldn't leave us starving-"

Out of nowhere Shikadai came running toward the direction of the Nara compound.

"Hey Kage, where are you going"

"To the house"

"Well we were about to get something to eat, want to join us"

"Sure"

"Kaze, is he your brother" Temari noticed the resemblance to her and she also noticed the eyes she shared with Kage.

"Yea"

"You guys look alike. Hey Shika are we almost there"

"Yea, It's right up the road"

* * *

"Miss Temari, thank you for the food. We both appreciate it"

"No problem. Shika, I brought a shogi board, so If you want to play while I clean the kitchen."

"I'll help you wash them"

"Thank you Kaze"

"So Kage have you ever played shogi"

"Yea"

"So I don't have to show you the rules then"

"I think I can manage without them"

Shikamaru watched him play. 'This kid is incredible, I wonder who taught him'

"Check mate. Nice game"

"Thanks"

"Who taught you how to play"

"A special person, I'm going to see if they need help in the kitchen"

* * *

After the boys left to play shogi Temari decided to get to know the girl more.

"How long have you been carrying your tessen "

"Since I was four"

"Impressive, I didn't start till I was ten. Why did you start so early"

"My Sensei thought it was best-"

Just then the guys walked in offering there help to the girls. "Finally, The lazyass decided to help"

"Haha, well it's getting late. Are you guys ready to go"

"Not really"

"Even Kaze likes me better and we just me"

"Troublesome woman. Come on Kaze"

"Bye Miss Temari"

"Wait Shika, how did you get the letter translated. It was unnecessary, I just sent it because me and Kankuro had a bet that you weren't as good as a decoder that you say you were. I knew you'd solve it being a genius and all"

"I didn't solve it, Kaze did. She told me it was an ancient language from Suna" Shikadai looked at her, angrily.

"How do you know the language, only the Suna council, the Kazekage bloodline and a few elders speak the language, let alone are able read it."

"I studied it, well we better get going. Thanks for everything Miss Temari"

"Bye guys"

She watched them as they headed home down the road. 'She speaks the language and by the look her brother gave her she did something wrong. Most likely something he speak it too. I'll talk to her more tomorrow"I


	3. Speak of War

**Authors Note: This Chapter focuses on the first few days of the kids stay. Thanks for everyone that leaves comments please continue to do so.**

 **Disclamier: I do not own Naruto**

 _Chapter 3:Speak of War_

* * *

Choji and Chocho

"So mom, Lady Tsunade said that I have to look after her"

"This cutie pie, why did she assign her to you"

"Well actually a lot of the ninja were assigned to take care of a group of kids that came to the village"

"So what is your name"

"I'm Tsuyoi"

"Well Tsuyoi Im Mrs. Akimichi. I bet you're hungry dinner will be ready in a bit. Choji show her the extra room."

"Okay mom"

They walked down a hallway where the bedrooms were. "My bedroom is here, this will be yours for the time being. You can decorate it how you want"

She sat her bag down in the corner of her now bedroom, there was a bed, a dresser and a purple mirror.

"While you guys were talking to Tsunade I ran to the store and picked this out. It seemed to match your personality"

"I am more of a pink girl, but thanks for the gesture" Mid sentence her stomach growled. "Do you guys have any chips, I never go this long without a snack"

"I have the biggest Chip collection there is, come I'll show you"

As they sat on his bed eating chips Choji took the time to look at her golden brown hair, and plump figure. She was eating the chips pretty fast and noticed that. "You'll fit in right with the Akimichi clan"

"I know, so what am I suppose to wear"

"Huh, that's a good question. Well I'm pretty sure I have some old clothes here"

"I have to wear boy clothes"

"It's just for a day or two"

"It can't be that bad, I'll do it"

"Okay that problem solved"

After dinner Choji helped ChoCho get settled in. "Hey, just a question are you and Kaze related"

"No why would you ask that"

"No particular reason"

"Is it because we're the same skin tone"

"No, it's just you guys seem really close. She only talked to Kage and you that's all"

"We just knew each other for a long time"

"That makes sense, I brought you some snacks for the night. I know I need a midnight snack and we have many similarities so I thought you might need some."

"I always have to have one. Thank you Choji"

"No problem Tsuyoi, but I have to stop"

"why would you do that"

"Because I have to get in shape for the Fourth Shinobi World War"

Chocho sat there dumbfounded not sure what to sat next.

* * *

Sai and Inojin

It's been a week and Inojin was now used to the tiny house they shared, It was only one bedroom, but the couch in the livingroom was a pull out couch which made things better. Sai placed a tall drawer on the side of the couch so he had somewhere to place his belongings. With the two of them there it wasn't lonely, in fact they often eat all three meals together.

One day Sai was standing outside waiting for Inojin to return.

"Where do you go early in the mornings, Egaku"

"I go to view the scenery"

"What do you do there"

"What do you mean"

"Everyday this week, you got up early. You must be doing something"

"I draw. It's my favorite thing to do"

"Why didn't you tell me that's what you do, I would have like to come"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No need to apologize, I had a suspension that's what you do. Seeing your scroll and all"

"How often do you draw"

"I try to draw everyday, now that the war is coming"

"War"

"Yes, the Fourth Shinobi World War, everyone in Konoha is trying to do there part in order to help prepare."

"When is it suppose to start"

"Soon, I suppose. So we better get to drawing as much as we can"

Lee and Metal

"Te, would you like to come training with me"

"Absolutely"

The walked outside the house and the first thing they did were handstands.

"In order to get stronger, we must train vigorously"

"I understand"

"We will walk around the city, twice on our hands. Are you ready"

"Yes"

They walked around the city and Lee was impressed with his strength and ability to keep up.

"You have great physical ability, why is that"

"I don't have the ability to perform ninjutsu only Taijutsu"

"I am just like you, because of my inability to perform ninjutsu, I had to work harder to make my taijutsu skills strong and I must Improve them"

"Why"

"Because the Fourth Shinobi war is approaching and I must do anything I can to help out."

* * *

Sakura and Sarada

"Mom, we're leaving"

"Okay, just be home by dinner"

Sarada and Sakura began to walk towards the hospital.

"where are we going"

"To the hospital, I just have to check on a couple people right quick"

As they walked through the hospital, Sarada noticed all the patients, some looked more injured than others but she knew this was more patients than normal.

"Why are all these people here"

"A few months ago, when the village was destroyed all these people were injured during the impact"

"That's why it's so many"

"Yea, but we have to hurry and get these people healed before the war comes, which is going to bring in way more people than this"

"How is the war going to happen"

"We don't really know, It's a long time away but before we know it, They're sending troops to the battlefield"

* * *

Naruto and Boruto

"Are you ready for Ramen"

"We had that everyday this week"

"What do you suggest"

"Anything besides Ramen" Bortuo couldn't believe how much his dad has changed. The person he was talking to was loud and obnoxious, but he willing to help everyone like the dad he knows.

"How about sandwiches"

"sounds good"

They sat at the dinner table eating there sandwiches which was new, due to the fact that they pretty much ate at Ichiraku's everyday.

"So are so many people trying to hurry and rebuild the village, there's time. Isn't it"

"Not really, with the war coming, Everyone wants everything to be ready."

"There's a war"

"Yea kid, has no one told you"

"No"

"Well a war is coming, and people are preparing"

* * *

Shikamaru Kage and Kaze

They finally had a room even though they had to share. One side was his and the other is hers. They were playing a game of shogi when Shikamaru came in. "Time for bed"

"Why"

"Because it's late, also Temari said she wanted to see you"

"Fine"

Shikamaru left to the beackyard to think before returining to the room. He noticed Shikadai still up looking at the ceiling.

"Don't you think that you should be sleep"

"I was thinking"

"I notice you think a lot, so does she"

"Yea, where we come from we are pretty much some of the smartest people. And I guess smart people think a lot"

"I can tell you're smart, both you guys are phenomenal at shogi, I can tell you're a little better and all she does is read"

"Must not be that good if I can't beat you"

"I have an IQ of over 200, many people haven't even come as close as to you at beating me shogi. Believe me I know you're a genius so is she"

There was a minute of silence before Shikadai spoke again. "Why is the Kazekage here"

"What makes you ask that"

"He was here for a while, which usually mean there are important matters"

"Well the war is approaching, and he is talking matters out with the Hokage"

"Is it a deadly war"

"Won't know for sure, but because the five great Shinobi countries are involved, I assume It's going to be a big one. Get some sleep, It's nothing to worry about now


	4. Flash Backs For Memories

Chapter 4: _Flash Backs For Memories_

Tonight there was a cool breeze that contrasted against the hot temperature which made the temperature perfect. The desolate area where the training grounds were located was a calm and peaceful place surrounded by trees which makes it look like it was unaffected by the destruction. Shikadai always made sure he was the first person there so he could peacefully watch the stars, which he would sometimes do If he didn't get a chance to watch the clouds. He would prefer to watch the clouds in the forest like he does at home, but seeing how he can't, this would have to do.

He called everyone to the training grounds has now become the designated meeting spot. All the kids were discussing the news they heard that week. Being that most of the time they had to follow there parents everywhere, they rarely have time to see each other and talk.

"I'm sure all you heard about the war. I think it would be best if we continued our training so we can be prepared" While they were here Shikadai was named leader. He always initiated the meetings which were still kept secret from their parents. He suggested this because it would allow them to talk freely without people finding out who they are.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be gone by then"

"I wouldn't be to sure Boruto. It's almost been a week and we still have no leads on the quest"

"How are we suppose to get leads then" Sarada asked. All she wanted to do was go home, not that living with her mom now was bad, but she knew her father was involved with the war in a negative way which didn't sit right with her. The question came out rude event though she wasn't trying.

"At this point, I don't know-" Twice had they got a box from the ghost and now this was the third. The same exact thing happened the purple smoke appeared and Shikari ran to the box.

"It's another letter. This time it says

 _'I gave you much time for a reason. So do not rush things, patience is key. Because you will be here for a while I brought you all things to make you feel at home. Do not expect anything from me for a while. This quest was meant for you all to find things out on your own'_

"Guys come get your stuff" Most things were pictures but also some things like a favorite shirt or a piece of jewelry were also given. Seeing their families as actual families made them realise that they miss it. The feeling of someone giving you hugs and kisses made them want for their parents.

"Keep the pictures hidden for the time being. Like he said we must figure this thing out on our own. If you find any clues let me know"

"We better head to the village before someone comes" It was time for everyone to head home. By this time, they were used to the village. They knew where everything was at and how to get to each others houses.

* * *

"Shikadai, I think he knows"

"Who"

Most of the time they stayed in their room. Shikari had the bed next to the window while Shikadai's was close to the door. Yoshino always tried to get them to come out but nothing would work except dinner and shogi.

"Grandpa Shikaku"

"I thought so too, but what makes you say that"

"He keeps asking questions"

"Like"

"About my parents, chakra, family. pretty much everything"

"I also think dad has been making observations of his own-"

* * *

 **Flash Back Starts**

"Shikaku"

"Yes Kakashi"

"I need your help was something, but it's top secret you can not tell anyone, until I say it's O.K"

"What is it"

"Those kids that came to the village about a few days ago, they are the children of the people they were placed with, Right Before Lady Tsunade went into a coma she told me about them" Helping all the people during the aftermath of the attack drained pretty much all her chakra which put her in a coma.

"I figured, the two that lives with us look Identical to Shikamaru"

"They need to train, just in case they patricipate in the war"

"I assume most of the Jutsu they perform are from their clans, so it needs to be a secret"

"Yes, but the two that stay with you can perform magnet release and also the girl has the rinnegan which I have no clue how she acquired"

"I'll come up with a plan and report back to you when it is compltete"

"Sounds good-"

Just then a man ran into the room hastily.

"SASUKE ATTACKED THE FIVE KAGE SUMMIT"

 **Flash Back Ends**

* * *

"KIDS, THE DINNER IS READY"

Everyone was sitting at the table talking about what they did that day. Yoshino had prepared miso. She still didn't know the likes and dislikes of the kids, so she always prepared food that seemed like everyone would eat them.

"So Shikamaru what did you do"

"Talked with some friends about the war"

"Your dad hasn't been at home all day since that Saskue thing happened"

* * *

 **Flash Back Starts**

The Konoha 11 and team were standing in between two groups of wood discussing Saskue. Naruto planned to fight Saskue by himself. His friends were against it, but Naruto being Naruto made up his mind already. Because the situation was heavy Sakura changed the subject.

"So how have the kids been doing"

"They've been good, Tsuyoi is barely at home"

"I know, she's always at my house. Her and Aka must be good friends"

"It's not fair, I want one"

"They're not toys Ino, they are actual people"

"I know, but they gave Naruto one for God's sake"

"First of all I take good care of Shiorime. We're just alike he likes ramen I like Ramen, it's like were practically twins"

Shikamaru thought about the statement. 'Him and that kid look just alike, come to think of it we all look like the kids. But Sai's look like Ino, but is really pale like him. I bet something's going on here'

 **Flash Back End**

* * *

"So what did you kids do today"

"Hang with friends"

"It's better then sitting in that room all day, Im glad you all got out today"

* * *

 **Flash Back Starts**

The girls were standing behind the group of wood logs, listening to the conversation that there parents were having.

"Shikari, why are we here again"

"For intel"

"Aren't we going to get caught" Chocho was getting nervous, but she was never one to aviod gossip so eventually she sat and listened with them.

"We can hear them, if they say anything we can run and hide. But right now they all seem pretty heated"

"I didn't know my dad did all this stuff"

"We met him. He's a different person then the person they are talking about here"

"I know Chocho, I just feel uncomfortable. Eventually he changes, I wished he hurry up though-"

"I don't think that happens until the war" Shikari interrupted them. Sarada knew it was true but I doesn't change the fact that her dad is perceived as a villain.

 _"Do you guys hear something-"_

 _"No, Kiba you must be losing it"_

 _"Whatever, now what where you saying Naruto"_

 _"I'm going to fight Sasuke by myself"_

"That was close, Maybe we should go"

"No, we need as much information as possible"

They sat and listened to the conversation until everyone left. "I think it's best if we tell the guys what we heard"

The guys were walking around Konoha, Everyone was helping to rebuild the village which wasn't new for them. Still stacks of wood lay everywhere and many people used them for seats including them. It was a hot day and they were tired from walking all day.

"What are we doing again Shikadai"

"Gathering information for the quest"

"How is this going to help"

"If we walk around the village, we might overhear conversations" Boruto looked across the road and saw Choji and Shikamaru talking.

"Hey Shikadai, Isn't that your dad. He looks so different without his beard"

"I know, ChoCho's dad look different too" He took the time to look at the actions of Shikamaru, and he knew them to be the ones done out of nervousness.

"They seem worry about something, Dad doesn't usually eat junk food-"

"Do you feel that"

Suddenly they turned around to see Kakashi and Guy Sensei racing through the village. "What's going on"

"Probably the start of the war"

"Shut up Boruto"

"Man, Guy Sensei was fast. It's great to see his ability" Metal took note, every time he saw him, he was always in the wheel chair and his dad told him how the incident happened.

"I heard he was one of the best taijutsu users before the war. Hey look there's the girls"

They were running and when they stopped, they were completely out of breath.

"So did you find out anything"

"Yea, Naruto is about to fight Sasuke. So I assume Boruto is going to live with Hinata"

"Is that all"

"Yea pretty much, I believe that the war is closer than we think"

 **Flash Back Ends**

* * *

After dinner, Shikamaru was bound to find out about these kids. He went to his dad's study to find something that could explain them. He read about 3 books cover to cover when his dad walked in.

"What are you doing in here"

"Trying to figure out those kids, Dad you have to agree with me, Something is strange."

"I know what it is, I'm just surprised that you haven't figure it out yet"

"Huh"

"Well, I'll let you get back to your reading. You're mom is downstairs so I'm going to help her clean up"

'What can he be talking about' Shikamaru then remembered everything. The ear rings, the messy hair when sleeping, the same facial features. It was starting to make sense to him. But just to be sure he had to test his theory.

He walked into the room, Shikadai was asleep, but his sister was awake looking at the forest.

"You're still awake"

"Yea, I'm not tired"

"Do you want to come downstairs for a snack, I know that helps sometimes"

"Sure"

They walked to the kitchen but instead of getting food, he used his shadow possession justu on her.

'Shit, what is he doing' She had to think, but she couldn't. Panic took over her body which never happened and she wasn't able to think.

"I was thinking we can go into the forest" She didn't say anything. She was hoping that the deer wasn't out that night, but it was perfect weather. He walked towards the forest making her follow him. When they got to the middle of the forest, they deer came around, but instead of attacking they came and showed her affection. Shikamaru stood there with a smile on his face. 'I'm now sure this is my daughter and I know that's my son'

"They like you, and because I'm sure you're a Nara, you know the reason. So tell me about yourself 'Daughter'."

"Dammit"

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that continues to read my stories, not just this one but all of them. I want to also thank everyone for their comments. Opinions are welcomed It allows for me to improve and write awesome stories. So I hope you guys will continue to read my story and leave reviews. Thanks :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**


	5. Finding Out

_Chapter 5: Finding Out_

"They like you, and because I'm sure you're a Nara, you know the reason. So tell me about yourself 'Daughter'."

"Dammit"

* * *

Just the two of them and a group of deer stood in the quiet forest. The only thing that could be heard was the leaves on the tall trees blowing in the wind. Shikamaru didn't press for her to talk instead he sat down with his legs folded like a pretzel, which in return, she did. She knew her cover was blown, trying to come up with a lie was pointless, but she couldn't just sit there.

"Ugh"

"Did I hear something daughter"

"No, and I'm not your daughter."

"Then who are you"

"I'm your cousin's, sister's, friend's, son's, niece" She believed that saying random nonsense until she figured out something would be more beneficial than just sitting there.

"You saying random words won't work. I have an IQ of over 200, and I'm pretty sure you're smart too. Was that really the best you can come up with"

"I'm telling the truth, now can you let me go"

"No cause you're lying. We can sit here until you are ready to talk. The clouds and blue sky will be out in about 4 hours so I guess I'll spend my day watching clouds until you say something."

Most of the time she was lazy like Shikmaru but at times she could be as stubborn as Temari. He gave her a challenge and she was willing to accept it, the only problem was the temperature was steadily dropping so after about two hours she was freezing. The only thing she had on was a black t-shirt with green and black plaid pajama pants. Shikamaru noticed this. She was shivering and now that he knew she was his daughter, daddy instincts kicked in.

"Here" He threw his flak jacket at her and proceeded to do the motions of putting it on so that she was now wearing it.

"I didn't need this"

"You looked cold"

"Well I'm not"

"Suit yourself"

The jacket kind of helped which stopped her shivering until the sun came up and it began to warm up which was around six. She wasn't able to sleep and began to face fatigue. He never moved from that position and falling asleep she believed it was impossible. She knew that he wasn't going to move but she persevered until around 8 and then it started pouring down raining and at this time her stomach started growling. Being a ninja in training she was able to stay up for over 25 hours and she now she was starving. She tried her best but eventually gave in. Shikamaru, still feeling like a dad, was thinking about letting her go in the house so she wouldn't get a cold, but he needed this information. He began to feel an emotion that he never felt before. It was a mixture between sadness and pain, and he knew the reason for this was her shivering in the rain. 'I can't continue to do this to her-'. Just then she began to speak.

"What do you want to know"

"I was just about to let you go, sitting here was beginning to be a drag and I was low on chakra" He yawned and proceeded to ask his question.

"What's your name, lying would be pointless. Don't you think"

"What a drag, It's Shikari Nara"

"Can you manipulate shadows. No female in the clan can do it" As he said that he stood up and released his shadow. She thought about running, but she was too tired to even move in fact she felt like she couldn't do anything.

"Yea, I ca-" Mid-sentence her world went black. She barely remembered anything from before the incident because everything was a blur.

Shikamaru ran to her a fast as he could even though he was no less than 5 feet away from her. He picked her up, brought her to her room and laid her on the bed. 'I just found out I was a father and already I fucked up' He laid next to her and didn't go to sleep. He waited until she woke up which wasn't until eight at night. During the day he was able to get to know Shikadai which went way easier than his encounter with Shikari.

* * *

 **Flash Back Starts**

Shikadai woke up, at around 10, but today he felt like sleeping all day. Trying to get back home took a lot of energy and plus it was Saturday and raining, It felt like the perfect day to just lie around and do nothing which is what he did.

He sat up to turn to his sister to make sure she was okay like he did every morning but instead of seeing her, he saw his dad.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here"

"I do live here 'son'. I think I have a right to be here" He stared at him for a second. 'What the hell is he talking about, and why is he laying with Shikari.' He thought to himself for a second 'She told him, how troublesome'

"Did she tell you"

"Naw, I kinda knew already. She just gave me small details"

"Oh, so does this mean we call you dad or Shikamaru"

"Whatever sounds good to you"

"Good, because calling you Shikamaru was troublesome" 'He even sounds like me, god are Nara genes strong'

"So, What is your name. She told me hers was Shikari but I know only males are named 'Shika' so I was a little skeptical"

"Shikadai and her name is Shikari. You and mom named her that because she wanted her to be named after you"

'I wonder who his mom is, He has eyes just like Temari and they both have tessen. She even carries a puppet like Kankuro. It can't be her, she's just too troublesome. Maybe It's Shiho, She always wear thick glasses so I never saw her eyes and she's average. On second thought Temari wouldn't be that bad. What am I talking about, she's the worse-"

"Dad, are you okay, you've just been staring for a while"

"Yea, I'm fine, just tired"

"Why don't you go to sleep"

"Can't, I have to make sure she's okay"

"What happened"

"She fainted"

"Is she okay"

"Yea, her breathing is fine. I just don't want to leave her side"

"Starting to feel like a dad huh"

"Kind of, while on the topic who is your mom"

"Huh"

"Who is your mom, just answer that question and I will not ask you anything else about the future"

"Do you really want to know"

 **Flash Backs Ends**

* * *

"They haven't left that room all day. Shikaku go check on them"

"Whatever you say"

He went to the room and saw Shikamaru and Shikadai playing shogi while Shikari sat next to them.

"Well, it seems you all are getting along well"

"Yea, checkmate Shikadai"

"Shikadai is it. I see you found out the secret"

"Why didn't you just tell me"

"I wanted you to find out on your own. And aren't you suppose to meet the Kazekage at the gates today"

"Shit, I forgot. Do you guys want to go."

Shikadai looked out the window and saw that it was still pouring "I'm okay, It's still raining out"

"I do"

"alright, let's go. We'll have a rematch when I get back"

"okay"

Before they left Shikamaru realized that she didn't have a jacket so he gave her an old sweater. Today she grabbed her puppet and headed to the gates. By time they got there, Temari and Kankuro was barely in the distance.

"Does she have a puppet now"

"It looks like it, maybe now you'll have a person to play dolls with"

"Shut up, there not dolls"

"Don't get mad at me asshole cause your 19 and play with dolls"

Temari walked to the gates with her brother and greeted Shikamaru with the usual greeting.

"Hey crybaby"

"Hey troublesome"

"Hey Shikamaru, well Tema I'm about to leave I'll be back in a week or so"

"Bye Kankuro"

"Bye Tema"

They watched him walk away before anything was said.

"Where's Gaara, and why did Kankuro leave"

"Gaara had to deal with the Sasuke thing, and Kankuro went to Kumo on official business. Gaara sent me here to help until Lady Tsunade wakes up. The konoha council said it was okay but they never told me where I'm staying"

"Well, they talked to me. They asked my mom could you stay with us for the time being and she said it was okay"

"Your mom is so nice, but on the other hand I'm going to be staying with you lazyass which is going to be a pain"

"Woman, you just got here and your already complaining. What a drag"

"At least I have Kaze to talk to, so that will lessen the torture of staying with you"

"Whatever, come on before we all get sick"

As they were walking, Temari noticed the puppet on her back. It was wrapped up with hair sticking out the top. 'Is that the Crow' That was Kankuro's main puppet so she knew how it looked and it was undeniably it.

"Hey Kaze, what happened to your tessen"

"It's at the house, I just brought my puppet because it was the first thing I saw"

"What do you call it"

'She's asking a lot of questions. Oh god, what if she knows'

"Tem, why are you asking her all these questions"

"Was anyone talking to you, ass"

"You were just now. Anyway let's get inside and show you where you're going to sleep"

When they got in no one was there. Yoshino left a note saying she went to the grocery store to prepare a meal because a 'princess' was staying over and Shikaku was busy with meetings concerning the village.

He went to the kids room, Shikadai was sleep and seems that he had been that way ever sense they left.

"Kage, go lay in my bed"

"What for"

"I'll explain later, the faster you move the quicker you can get back to sleep"

As he got up he mumbled something under his breath, but not before he got a glimpse at his mom.

"Hello Miss Temari"

"Hi Kage"

Temari watched as he left out the room, she noticed that he had this demeanor about him, it came off as feisty which resembled her.

"Tem you will be sleeping here. I know it's a drag, but the house isn't finished and the other rooms aren't done"

"It's fine, but is he going to be okay"

"Yea, he'll be fine"

* * *

"Yoshino-San, the food was very lovely"

"Yoshino is fine, and I had to prepare a special meal for the Kazekage's sister"

"It wasn't necesary"

"I had to, It was my pleasure. Shikaku help me clean up. Shikamaru take Temari and show her the bathroom. Kids get ready for bed.

They were walking up to the bathroom when suddenly Temari stopped at the room she was staying in.

"I took a shower before I came here"

"Oh, well good night"

"good night Shika"

Before she shut the door she looked at the other bed a noticed Shikari was already asleep.

"Either she was really tired or she was lazy"

Temari changed into some short-shorts and a tank top and climbed into bed. She tossed and turned but couldn't seem to go to sleep. 'Maybe stretching would help'

She got up and began to walk around. 'toe touches are bound to work' When she bent down, she noticed a picture frame under Shikari's bed. 'Why would she keep a picture here' When she picked up the frame, she noticed four people in the picture and one of them was her. 'What the hell is this, and is this Shikamaru' She went to his room and saw his door was cracked. Through the crack, she could see Shikamaru sitting next to a wide open window smoking a cigarette and in the bed was Shikadai sleep just like his sister.

"I know you're there"

"Is there a place where we can talk in private" When it was just them two, she usually talked in calm matter. The scary Temari was rarely present.

"Yea, come on" She noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and was able to see his abs. 'Is that what's under his jacket- No no no Temari, get it together' He also didn't have his hair in his ponytail. 'He looks to good tonight. His hair down compliments his face. I'll describe it as sexy. Come on, he's just the lazyass remember.'

"You shouldn't smoke those things"

"You always say that"

"I say it for a reason"

He walked into his fathers study and closed the door behind them. Before he even had the chance to talk, Temari placed the picture on the desk. "Explain this"

"Well it's a picture" Shikamaru was trying to avoid the question. Even though he never saw the picture, he already knew about Temari being their mom.

"No shit, I'm talking about the people in the picture"

"Fine, I'll tell you"

* * *

 **Flash Back Starts**

"Who is your mom, just answer that question and I will not ask you anything else about the future"

"Do you really want to know"

"Yea just tell me"

"Temari"

"Temari of Suna, Scary Temari"

"Yes that Temari" Shikamaru already knew it was something there. But he just never wanted to admit that. Finding out that was his wife made him more relieved than scared. He was content and hoped she would be too.

"Is she at least nice"

"She has her moments, In private she treats you like someone she actually loves"

"Really"

"yea"

 **Flash Back Ends**

* * *

"So you're telling me, we get married and those are our kids from the future"

"Yea"

"When do we get married"

"In about two years"

"When do we start dating"

"I guess after the war" When Shikamaru and Temari were talking, he felt chakra present and he had a feeling of whose it was.

"I know you guys are listening" Just then they walked in and Temari couldn't help but smile.

"So I assume your real names aren't Kage and Kaze"

"No, It's Shikadai and Shikari"

"I prefer those names over the other ones, and I guess you can call me Mom now" She still couldn't believe it. She was capable of raising a family, and they were completely normal.

"Well mom I'm about to go to sleep, Ri you coming"

"Yea good night guys"

"Good night"

They left out of the room and before Temari could even move she felt a pair of lips on hers. Instead of pulling away she embraced it. She enjoyed it, the kiss was sweet and tender. She never expected anything like from him. It was long and romantic, something she would never forget. He finally pulled away.

"I thought you said after the war"

"We already know whats going to happen, so we might as well start now"

"I agree with you, but let's just keep this between us okay lazyass"

"Whatever troublesome woman"

* * *

 **Authors Note: Just another chapter. Thanks to everyone that reads and leaves reviews, I really appreciate you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**


	6. Are We Ready

**Authors note: Here is the next chapter. It does contain a lemon at the end so just a warning. Please continue to follow favorite read and review.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Are we Ready_

Later that night, Shikamaru and Temari went to his room while the kids returned to theirs. They agreed to make every moment count because they were not sure what was going to happen during the war. In his room, Temari sat in a chair next to his desk, while he sat on the edge of his bed. Him and Temari had been talking all night about random things, trying to keep their minds off the fate of the war.

"So crybaby, when did you realized that you like me"

"What type of question is that"

"One I want you to answer, so when was it"

"When we worked together during the chunin exams. Everything about that time made me notice that you weren't all that troublesome"

"That's sweet, even for Shikamaru standards"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"I just never pictured you as the romantic type, that's all"

"So what about you"

"What are you talking about"

"When did you start having feelings for me"

"I guess once you became my escort. You always made sure that I was taken care of. Even though you were my escort, you did more than what was needed. And that moment you were outside waiting for me was the day I realized that I love you." She blushed, the words just slipped out of her mouth. Hoping that he didn't catch that she continued on. "A lazyass like you, waking up early in the morning really meant something to me"

A smile crept on to his face. 'Did she say that she loves me, I'm glad feelings are mutual'

"I'd do anything for the person I love"

"Back at you crybaby"

They continued to talk, the air was getting colder and colder. Every time she talked her teeth chattered and she was beginning to turn blue.

"Tem are you cold"

"No, why do you ask"

"Because you're turning blue, come get in my bed. I was just about to lay on the couch anyways"

"Fine, but you don't have to sleep on the couch. You're bed is big enough for the both of us"

"Are you sure, I just don't want to rush things"

"Get in the damn bed before I change my mind, besides your parents and kids are down the hall"

"And the troublesome Temari is back"

"What the hell did you say"

"Nothing"

"Good, now hurry up. I'm freezing"

They got under the covers, Shikamaru put a hand around her waist and pulled her to his chest. Her cheeks were glowing red. "I'm glad you're enjoying this"

"Shut up, ass" He knew she enjoyed this because she snuggled tightly into his chest and they fell asleep like this.

Morning came and the whole house woke up to Yoshino screaming. "Breakfast is downstairs"

"How am I suppose to get out of here"

"I'll get your bags, I'm pretty sure my parents are downstairs"

As he was walking across the hall he ran into his dad who was already dressed.

"I know she's in your room, I heard the conversation last night. I would've expected her to lose her composure about the kids, but she stayed calm" Shikaku said as he walked passed his son who jaw dropped.

Shikamaru continued to walk into the kids room and saw that they were still sleep. He walked over to Shikadai and began to shake his shoulder. Eventually his eyes began to open.

"I know it's a drag, but you have to get up. I know you don't want to hear her nagging."

"Fine"

"Wake your sister up too"

He grabbed the bag and walked back to his room.

"My dad knows"

"Knows what"

"about us"

"What did he say"

"He really didn't say anything, but I know he's glad that we're together"

"I hope, now that I'm going to be here more often"

* * *

At the table, Yoshino had put the prepared breakfast in front of them.

"I know it's not extravagant, but last night I was so focused on the dinner that I forgot to pick up things for breakfast."

The meal consisted of octopus and hard-boiled eggs. Temari hated octopus and Shikamaru hated hard-boiled eggs and because of this, their kids developed a dislike for both. Yoshino noticed that Temari was only eating the eggs and purposely avoiding the octopus. "Is something wrong with the squid Temari"

"No, Yoshino-san. Everything is fine"

"She doesn't like octopus mom"

"Why didn't you tell me, I would've made something else for you. You guys aren't eating either whats the problem"

Shikaku put two and two together. 'They must of inherited their parents taste'

"Hon, I don't think the kids like the food choices"

"Okay, while we are here let's discuss what food we like and the food we hate"

"Well I don't like hard-boiled eggs but you knew that already"

"Shut up Shikamaru, you are not a guest. You will eat whatever I cook"

"What a drag"

"Now Temari tell me"

"My favorite food is chestnuts and _Kenchinjiru"_

"Kids what about you"

They both answered at the same time. "Kenchinjiru and Mackeral cooked with miso"

"That's Shikamaru favorite food too. I'm glad you all like the same food, It'll be less work for me"

* * *

Tsunade had recently woken up from her coma and called a private meeting between her Kakashi and Shikaku.

"So, Shikaku. Have you come up with a plan"

"Yes, we will need Chakra induction paper"

"What for, they told me everything"

"We are not sure if they did, besides it would help us gain information"

"Kakashi, bring them one by one"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade"

Kakashi brought each kid one by one and discussed the results afterward.

"Only Chunin and higher can fight in the war, we need to make that happen within the next week. Shikaku come up with some test like the chunin exams, we can use that to make them become chunin."

"I doubt that we'll be able to get them all in one spot, so it would be best If we test them individually"

"Sounds like a plan, let's just get it over with today. You two are dismissed"

'That Nara girl, her chakra has an affinity to all of the five basic nature transformations, Her brother has an affinity toward wind and earth. I wasn't sure before, but I'm positive now that Temari is their mother. If they're anything like Gaara, they must be strong. We need to make sure all these kids are ready, and right now I'm positive they are strong'

* * *

Sarada was walking to Chocho's house when a three shurikan was flying towards her. She activated her Sharingan and was able to dodge them. Because she didn't know how to use it well, it drained all of her chakra and she fell to her knees. Kakashi jumped out of the tree and stood next to her.

"So you possess the Sharingan" He handed her some food pills so she could regain her health.

"By your age, Sasuke had his under control" She looked at him in shock.

"How did you know my father was Sasuke"

"It was a hunch, but If you meet me here tomorrow, I guarantee you will have your Sharingan under control"

"Yes lord sixth"

"I'm not Hokage"

"Oh, my mistake" She ran as fast as she could without looking back.

'I say she passed. 1 down 6 to go.

* * *

Boruto was sitting with Naruto when he suddenly disappeared. 'Where the hell did he go. Maybe I should tell Tsunade'

As he was walking, he felt something behind him. When he turned around, no body was there.

"Who's there"

He pulled out his kunai. Again he felt something behind them. Kakashi was dressed in a disguise he stepped out from behind a bush. He ran charging at him with full speed.

"Multi- shadow clone jutsu" Boruto was able to throw five Kunai at the target.

"Man this place is creepy, I better get to lady Tsunade's"

As he walked the opposite way, he couldn't see the man turn into the log.

"His jutsu is not as good as Naruto's but, he is pretty decent"

* * *

"Dai, what are we doing"

"Training, I need to practice with my Tessen. I know it's a drag but your chakra threads are not as good as they used to be-"

As they were talking their bodies froze.

"Ri, release the jutsu."

"I can't move either"

"What the hell"

He looked up to see his father and grandpa standing there.

"As a Shinobi, you let your guard down"

Shikadai whispered to his sister who looked furious. "I can do wind style jutsu without a fan, It's just stronger when I use it. Uncle Gaara taught me Immense Breakthrough I know it well enough to do without hand seals. Dad has you, so I will try my best to do it in his direction. After I do it, use Chakra threads on grandpa."

"I can't use threads on humans that well"

"Just try"

"What a drag"

"On the count of three. 1...2..."

While they were coming up with a plan Shikaku and Shikamaru were talking.

"What do you think their plan is"

"If they are really good tacticians, then It should be a mystery. But I feel this would be a good fight"

"THREE" Because Shikadai is still able to move his mouth, he took a huge breath in and exhaled out and with that came a huge gust of wind toward his father. Shikamaru was forced to remove the jutsu but jumped quick enough to dodge it.

"Now Ri" From her finger tips, she was able to make chakra flow to her grandfather. He let go of Shikadai before she was able to connect and she missed.

"Dammit"

"Don't worry, we got free. That's the only thing that matters. There is no point of using our shadows because they know everything about them."

Shikamaru and Shikaku sat in trees when Temari came and joined them. They watched them for a while, but they just sat there.

"Shikamaru I'm going down there. Stay here and wait for my signal"

"Okay Dad"

While Shikaku went down into the field and Temari took the opportunity to talk to Shikamaru.

"Those are clones"

"I know, but there pretty good. I wonder how both of them did that"

"Shikari did it, She used Jade Crystal mirror. That's why everything is on the opposite side"

"Wait, she used crystal style, I only heard of it"

"Well, she possess it"

"How-"

"JUTSU COMPLETE" They looked and saw Shikaku being squeezed by a puppet. But she continued to look and saw her puppet hugging a log.

Shikadai was hiding in the bushes and saw a shadow connect to his sister.

'Dammit, I was sure that would work. There is no way we can win, so our best bet is to drain all their chakra'

From the distance, Shikaku saw a slash of wind coming his way and jumped back. 'These kids are great tacticians, I'd promote them to Jonin, the only thing they need is experience'

Shikari jumped up behind Shikamaru who was still talking to Temari. Again she tried to use her chakra threads and was able to connect them to him.

"Gotcha" She tried to throw him to the ground but he was able to break out of it.

"You need to concentrate your chakra more" As he said this Shikadai was behind him.

"Immense Breakthrough"

"Not again"

It was hard to see through the wind, but Shikadai was satisfied that he finally defeated his dad until he felt that his body couldn't move. He felt his sister chakra's and realized she was in the same situation.

They saw both of the older ninja in front of them and at the same time they both said. "I quit"

"Just like Shikamaru, well I'm very impressed with your skill. You will make fine Shinobi"

* * *

They reported back to Lady Tsunade who was getting ready to head to Kumo for a meeting with the five kage.

"So how did they do and tell me who you think was the best"

"Well everyone I fought was good, they just need to work on some things"

"How about you Shikaku"

"I feel the same as well, but the Nara's put up a tough fight. If it were someone else I believe they would've won"

"I see, Here are forehead protectors, pass them out Kakashi. They are officially Chunin. Shikaku we have to go to the hidden cloud we better hurry. While I am gone, make sure everything stays safe Kakshi"

"Yes Lady Tsunade"

* * *

"When will you be back"

"I will come back after the meeting"

"Well let's hurry to the gates, I don't want Gaara to be upset"

"Are you scared of him"

"No, being smart can't always guarantee you are safe"

"Whatever crybaby" Before they left his room, they engaged in a passionate kiss"

"By the way you kissed me, you'd think we'd never see each other again"

He blushed and looked the other way so she wouldn't see.

"You look sexy when you blush"

"Let's go, you're brother is probably waiting for you"

* * *

"Hinata, thank you for meeting me"

"No problem Lady Tsunade"

Boruto was standing in the room. He saw his mom and she looked pretty much the same. 'She's so timid'

"I'm going to need you to take Shiroime, because Naruto is going on a mission soon. It'll be best if you guys got to know each other."

"Is the mission dangerous"

"Potentially, but It's naruto we're talking about, he'll be fine"

'She's always cared for dad, he just couldn't see it'

* * *

At the gates, Shikaku and Gaara stood there.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, It was his fault"

"What"

"It's fine Temari, we're still waiting for Lady Tsunade"

They waited for about thirty minutes and eventually she showed.

"Are you guys ready, This four day journey is going to be long"

Before Temari left she whispered into his ear. "I'll be back in about ten days. So be prepared because after that I won't be able to see you until the war. I love you"

And he whispered back "I love you too troublesome"

* * *

At the training field, all the kids stood around wearing their forehead protectors.

"Guys, we are finally chunin"

"Don't abuse it, we only became chunin because they believed we deserve it"

"Kakashi just handed it to me"

"No he didn't, they put all of through a test. We just didn't know"

Boruto remembered to earlier that day when he felt something behind him.

"So what do we do now"

"We show them how worthy we are. The letter said help, most likely it meant with the war and the only way we can help is if we get stronger"

"We understand"

"Good because I'm not sure if you guys heard, but war has been declared"

* * *

During the ten days, Shikamaru was anxious for Temari to come back. He tried to keep his mind off of her, so he devoted these ten days to training with his kids. He learned all their weaknesses and strenghts and in the ten days. He trained so much that he hadn't realized that the ten days had passed.

He was so tired from training that he went cloud watching and feel asleep.

"Did you forget lazyass"

He woke up and saw his girlfriend hovering over him.

"I am so sorry Tem, I didn't even realize that I was sleep"

"Well now to have to make it up to me, I'm starving."

"Ichiraku"

"Sounds good"

* * *

 **Warning:Lemon Below**

"Can I get two ramen-"

"to go" Temari quickly added.

He handed Shikamaru the food and they began walk down the street.

"Where are we going"

"Tsunade let us stay in the other house again, but Gaara is in meetings all day. So I have the house to myself"

As soon as they got in, Temari went to change into more comfrontable clothes.

"God, Im tired."

She saw Shikamaru laying back on the couch looking at the ceiling. She took the time to give him a kiss while he was still looking up.

"What are you thinking about"

"The war, what if we don't see each other again"

"Let's not think about that now."

"You're right Tem"

"I know"

They sat on the couch and Temari told him what happened at the meeting. Shikamaru always enojyed their talks and would always look forward to them.

"Come on Shika"

"Where are we goign"

"To my room, I don't want Gaara to walk in and we have to explain everything because you know how troublesome that'll be."

They went to her room and laid in the bed. They continued the talk. They laid facing each other when Temari began to kiss him. The short pecks turned long and elaborate kisses. Eventually she was on top of him. As she was straddling him, she felt his member under her which rubbed her and she felt it through her shorts which made her moan. She began to remove his shirt and pants which caused the kiss to end for a second but they returned. He put his hands up her shirt and began to massage her nipples. She moaned in his mouth, which made him even more excited. While one hand was still tending to her breast, the other one moved to the hem of her shorts. He started to remove them and she didn't object to him doing this. As he did this, He realized that she didn't have on any underwear. He finished this, and began to remove his boxers. He flipped her over so that he was now on top. He managed to get her tank top off which was the last piece of clothing. Now they both were completely naked. Shikamaru placed his tip at her entrance.

"Are you sure"

"Yes, I want you"

"I want you to"

"Listen Shika, we are about to go into a war. I just want to know the feeling of you. We might not get this chance again, so for right now lets not worry about anything but us"

"I love you Tem"

"I love you too"

He slowly put his member into her. He knew the first time would hurt, and he could tell she was in pain so he stopped.

"Why did you stop"

"Because you were in pain"

"Once I get used to it the pain will stop"

He continued and finally he was fully inside of her.

"I'm going to go slow at first then you can tell what you want"

"okay"

He began slowly thrusting in and out until she whispered faster in her ear and he did so. The faster he went, the louder she moaned. "Shika, harder"

He began pumping harder and she came, and he did so right after, spilling his seed into her.

"Thank you Shika"

"For what"

"This"

"I should be the one thanking you"

"I just hope this isn't the last time"

"I promise, It won't be"


	7. Moving Fast

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long, but here it is. I hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review it would makes me so happy when you do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Moving Fast_

After hours of cuddling, Shikamaru had to go home so Gaara wouldn't find out what's happening between them. For some reason Temari felt drastically sadder when Shikamaru had unraveled his arms from around her. "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow" He said placing a kiss on her forehead and left throughout the window so Gaara wouldn't see him. Temari slept through the night but had trouble doing it. _'I can't believe that lazy ass has this much of an effect on me'_ She knew Shikamaru was causing her this trouble, she hated feeling weak and yet every thought of him made her tremble.

When Temari woke up, she found a note from Gaara that stated he had to return to Suna for urgent business. _'What could be so urgent, that he'd just leave without telling me'_ Gaara told her to remain there for the rest of her day to finish her duties. They were suppose to leave tomorrow morning but once she finished her job, she planned to leave tonight in order to find out what the problem was.

After she finished getting dressed she decided to eat breakfast which only consisted of cereal and orange juice. Just as she was about to enjoy it, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. _'It's not even 8 yet, and already someone has come to annoy me'_ She opened the door and saw a certain pineapple head there with two kids that could be his clones. "Hey, sorry to drop by so early, but Tsunade wanted to see you later" He said scratching his neck and yawning which the kids behind him also did. "It's fine, I was up already just about to eat breakfast. Did you want to come in" He took her up on her offer and they followed her to the kitchen. "Did you guys eat" They barely shook their heads no, trying to keep their eyes open. She told them to go sleep in her room while she prepared breakfast.

"What do they eat for breakfast" Temari asked him as he took her orange juice and began to drink it. "I assume whatever we like, they both enjoy our favorite foods" Her favorite food for breakfast is French Toast. After she mixed all the ingredients, she began to place the bread in the pan and before she could even react, she felt two arms wrap around her waist followed by kisses on her neck. Her face instantly turned a deep shade of pink. "What happened to the toughest kunoichi" This made her blush even harder. "SHUT UP, AND LET GO OF ME BEFORE THE KIDS SEE" She didn't want him to let go but she had an appearance to keep up. He let her go but not without placing a kiss on her forehead. She called the kids to the table and they talked as an actual family. "We better go see Tsunade, you know how she gets" They all got up and headed to the Hokage's tower. Tsunade must have been really stressed out because on her desk, sat a bottle of Sake which was far from being full.

"Temari, I'm sorry to inform you but you cannot leave Konoha" This made her angry, she needed to see what the problem was in Suna and she was not about to accept being left out. "WHY NOT" Temari yelled slamming her fan into the ground. "Akatski has been spotted in various places between here and Kaze no Kuni, that is why Gaara had to leave. They are looking for Naruto who is on his way to Kumo by sea .I believe it is best if you stay with Shikamaru while you're here. With the dangers lurking around, it's better to be safe than sorry" Temari didn't appreciate this, she was the toughest kunoichi there is. "I DON'T NEED PROTECTION, I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING ON MY OWN" she snapped causing Tsunade to stand up out of seat. "THIS IS NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION, GAARA AND I HAVE ALREADY DISCUSSED IT, NOW YOU ALL ARE DISSMISSED" Temari just left with a scowl on her face, she was mad because she had no say so and the decision was made for her already.

"Tem are you okay"

"I'm fine Shikamaru"

The rest of the walk was silent, Temari was still mad about the situation, but the thought of seeing Shikamaru more before the war made her calm down a little. Tsunade said they only had three more weeks then they would be out on the battlefield. She was feeling an array of emotions which caused her to be so lost in her thought that she hadn't heard Shikamaru call her name. "What's wrong" He sounded concern and could tell something was bothering her. She still didn't respond until Shikamaru said something that caught her attention. "I know going to war could be a drag, but I promise that we'll be together one way or another" It was like he was reading her mind and she hated that. _'I guess I'm going to have to get used to that'_ She looked back to smile at him which just made him chuckle. They were so busy smiling at each other that they hadn't noticed the kids leave.

* * *

The kids hadn't met in about a week which was not ideal, but being that they were suppose to be a secret it was hard for them to meet up. Shikadai kept the fact his dad know about them a secret but he required everyone else to tell what they know. He learned that Sarada improved her Sharingan and Boruto had moved with Hinata. The fact that everyone was getting stronger was good to him because it could help them get home faster. When Shikadai was talking to them, he felt an uneasy chakra presence. Just then a guy with a black jacket with red clouds jumped out of the trees.

"MOVE" Shikadai yelled as the man came charging at them with a huge sword. He quickly used his shadow possession jutsu, which didn't hold for very long. Just then three other men came out. At this point they didn't know what to do, these men were way stronger than them, they tried to fight them but they were out matched. "This is only just a warning, it sucks that we had to use defenseless kids to make our point known.

* * *

"Damn it, why do they leave without telling us" Shikamaru said as him and Temari wandered around the village looking for the kids. "We looked everywhere, maybe we should go to the gates and see if they were seen there" Just as they were walking they heard someone scream. "That sounds like Shikadai, but the sound echoed. He could be in a number of places. Come on Shikamaru, it sounds like he is in trouble" Before they ran, they saw a thread of Chakra coming from the training grounds. "That must be a signal"

At the training grounds, the men all took their swords out and circled around the children. They had never been in this situation and they were scared for their life. "WIND SCYTHE JUTSU" Temari and Shikamaru came just in time. After the men were knocked back, Shikamaru was able to use his shadow sewing technique to pierce some of them and Temari used her sickle weasel technique to kill the rest. "Are you kids okay" They were all still in shock, but none of them got hurt. Boruto was amazed he never seen them fight but both of them were amazing. "How did you know where we were at, Kage said no one would be out here"

"We seen the signal"

"What signal"

"Me and Kaze sent one, but who were those people" Shikadai asked dusting himself off. "They were the Akatsuki, the people we're going to war with" The kids could't believe it, four of them were some of the strongest ninja they had seen and they were suppose to fight a whole group of them.

* * *

"What do you mean the akatsuki attacked, were they in the hidden leaf". Shikamaru told Tsunade about the situation earlier and she was ferocious. "Did you kill them all"

"Yes and we scoped the area to make sure"

"Good, keep an eye on the kids make sure they don't leave the gates. It seems as if the war is likely to start earlier than we planned"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade"

 **oooooooooo**

Temari had been staying in Konoha for two weeks and the only thing she received was a letter from Gaara stating that everything was good in Suna and that there was nothing to worry about.

At home, Shikamaru and Shikadai were playing shogi. Temari sat behind her son and noticed how his hair was longer than most people wear it down. Shikari had come into with her puppet to work on it and noticed her hair was just like her brothers "You two, put your hair in a ponytail tail" At the same time, the same phrase came from their mouth. "What a drag"

"Why is everything a drag to you three, now do what I say" She handed them both rubber bands. When they put their hair up, she couldn't believe that they could look even more like Shikamaru. 'I can't believe that they have any of my DNA, what am I getting myself into' She went over to sit next to Shikari who looked like Kankuro working on his puppets. "You're better than your uncle was at this age, he couldn't even attach to people until he was 13"

"I can't control them though" She frowned, she has been trying to do this for months now and wasn't much closer to doing it, the fact that her parents were not puppeteers didn't help. "You will one day" Temari got up to go to bathroom. Right after she left, Yoshino arrived, practically kicking open the door. Once she found out that Temari was staying over, she pretty much cleaned the house twice and ran to the grocery store to pick up the stuff to make Temari's favorite food.

"SHIKAMARU, SET AN EXTRA PLACE ON THE TABLE"

"What for" He sighed and his mom heard this causing her to raise her voice even more.

"DON'T QUESTION ME, JUST DO WHAT I TELL YOU"

Before Shikamaru went into the kitchen, he got a glimpse of who the extra guest was. 'What a drag, two of the sand siblings and not even the pleasant one' From the kitchen, he heard his mom tell Kankuro to place the grocery bags on the counter.

"Shikamaru, I didn't expect to see you here"

"I live here, and the woman whose groceries you carried is my mom"

"THATS YOUR MOM!, You guys are completely different. You're so laidback and lazy and she has a temper worse than Temari"

"How did you guys meet anyway"

"Well"

* * *

Flash Back Starts

Yoshino was at the store picking up stuff to make kenchinjiru. It was only one thing of tofu left and when Yoshino reached for it another hand tugged at the pack. "Back off, I had it first"

"Sorry Miss, I didn't see you reach for it" Kankuro looked into her basket and saw In was the ingredients to his sisters favorite food. "I see your making kenchinjiru, can't have it without tofu, well have a good day miss"

Yoshino seen how he had tried to make up for the incident earlier and she did something she wouldn't normally do. "You seem hungry, If you carry these bags for me I'll let you have dinner with me"

"Oh thank you so much, I was starving"

During the walk Yoshino interrogated him, which turned out to be a good thing. She noticed he look her asking all the questions, they got to know each other. She asked where he was from, why he carried a puppet and eventually his name. "You're one of the sand siblings, aren't you. He was surprised that she didn't realize he was a sand sibling earlier, but enjoyed it because she treated him like a normal person. Once all this information was exchanged, they began to have a normal conversation which included a lot of genuine laughter. Yoshino began to feel this was the start of a brand new friendship. Kankuro also felt this way. 'She acts just like Temari, good thing I know how to get on her good side'

Flash Back Ends

* * *

Yoshino walked back in the kitchen only to see her son standing there and Kankuro taking the groceries out the bag. "SHIKAMARU NARA, HE IS A GUEST HE SHOULD NOT BE DOING ANYTHING" She yelled at him and told Kankuro to sit in the living room until dinner is ready. No one had seen Kankuro enter and he didn't make his presence known. "Mom, do you want to play with me, I don't think he's coming back"

"I'm not as good of a player as your father, but I think I'll give it a shot" Temari said still unaware of Kankuro being in the room. "Tema, why did he just call you mom" He was confused, he clearly heard the boy say mom. And he never realized how much the kids looked like Shikamaru until their hair was up in a ponytail. "And why do both of them look like Shikamaru, what are you hiding from me" They were usually honest with each other since it was only the three of them.

Shikamaru walked in expecting to finish his game, but Temari dragged him to the bathroom while the rest of them followed. She locked the door behind them so no one would happen to come in. "Shikamaru, explain to him the situation"

"About me and yo-" She quickly punched him in the arm and told him to explain the kids, she didn't want him to find out about their relationship right now. "They came from the future, and their parents are me and Temari"

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE" He shouted loudly. "Kankuro, shut up. Yoshino can hear you"

"Sorry, but that means you and him _'do it'._ Every time I asked if you had the hots for him, you'd just yell at me."

"We're not together now"

"That's good, for a second I thought I'd have to kill you Nara" Kankuro laughed and seen Shikamaru tense up. "I'm just messing with ya" Just then they heard a knock on the door. "Shikamaru, open up. I know all of you are in there" Shikamaru was relieved when he heard the voice of his father instead of his mother. He opened up the door and locked it behind him. "I'm glad you caught Kankuro up on this situation, I came to tell you Gaara said for Kankuro to not leave Konoha. He will be staying here"

He explained that Shikadai would be sleeping with Shikamaru, and Shikari with Temari so Kankuro could have a bed. "As you known Akatsuki have been spotted, Gaara doesn't want you two traveling until things are clear and right now we are not sure when that'll be. We assume when the Shinobi villages assemble but it could be earlier"

Shikaku was put in charge of planning strategies for the war. He hoped the kids knew some things in order to prevent more casualties than needed. "While we're here, tell me what you know about the war" He said to them

"Like what"

"Casualties, details, anything would help"

Shikadai was hesitant about saying the effects of the war. "Well, umm. You died and so did Aunti Ino's dad. You guys were at HQ and they sent a bomb"

"My death isn't important, but the fact that they have bombs that powerful is a big help" That was the only detail they had, no one really spoke of the war because it was a time of sadness that most people never thought of.

"Thank you, we should hurry downstairs before your mom comes looking" At the table Yoshino had already prepared everyone's plate and they sat down to eat. Today was particularly special for Yoshino. It was the first time her husband has been home for dinner in days and she two guest over that she actually liked which was rare for her. "Yoshino-San the food was delicious"

"I'm glad you liked it" After dinner everyone went to their rooms. Shikadai decided to go to sleep early which left his father sitting at the Shogi board by himself. 'I wonder what's going to happen' The war was only getting closer which made him think about it more. Just then Temari walked in and placed a kiss on his lips before sitting on the other side of the board. "What are you thinking about"

"How'd you know I was was thinking"

"You had your fingertips pressed together, I know that means you're thinking"

"It's nothing"

"It's the war, isn't it?" He loved how she knew his every thought. She was right and he explained his feelings towards the war.

"It's going to be fine, I'll be there to save you crybaby so there's no need to worry" She said moving closer eventually moving closer to him at first giving him short pecks on the lips that eventually turned into long meaningful kisses. "Where's Kankuro" He managed to say in between kisses. "Helping Ri with her puppets"

In the kids room, Kankuro stood there with chakra threads attached to him. Shikari was finally able to move people with her threads and Kankuro was happy that he had someone that shared a common hobby. Temari told him to teach her so she could sneak out the room, it worked and now she was there with Shikamaru. They were still making out until they heard someone yawn. "You guys are gross"

"You were awake this whole time and didn't say anything" Temari said almost yelling. "Go back to sleep and don't mention anything do you understand me" He nodded yes and dozed off causing Shikamaru to do the same. The house was filled with silence, no one knowing what is going to happen in less than a week.

* * *

"They went against the agreement, They attacked before the war." Tsunade was talking to the rest of the Kage via video. "Shikaku has already came up with a strategy, so whenever you are ready to gather everyone up it can begin" Before she was even finished the Raikage chimed in. "We'll all meet ASAP, three days seems like plenty of time to get everything together"

"Do all you agree" Everyone was fine with the situation. "Then it's settled, the allied Shinobi forces will assemble"


	8. An Unfolded Mystery

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, I was just having a lot of trouble writing this. I hope you enjoy this.**

 _Chapter 8: An Unfolded Mystery_

 _ **oooooooooo**_

Choji was told to wait at the gates for a ninja from Kumo. Since everyone was busy with preparation for the war, he would always ask Tsunade what he could do to help and she gave him this escort mission.

He and Chocho had been waiting for sometime when suddenly a girl with red hair appreared. He stared at her, instantly realizing her beauty. _'She's gorgeous, I hope I don't make a fool of myself'_ She continued to walk until she was no less than a foot away from him. "I assume you're my escort" She said looking up at him, to make eye contact.

"Umm yeah, I'm Choji. What's your name" He asked still looking into her eyes, barely blinking. "I'm Karui, So what are we suppose to be doing" She asked with a tough tone. In actuality she was pretty nervous, last time she was in Konoha she remembered seeing him and thinking he was cute. "I have to take you to Tsunade"

On the way to the office, they happened to see Tsunade standing outside of the medical tent talking to Shizune. "Lady Tsunade, The representative from the cloud is here"

"Thank you Choji, I will talk to her in private wait here"

Outside him and Chocho sat on a nearby bench and he pulled out a bag of chips for them to share. "You like her, don't you" She said putting a chip in her mouth. "Is it that obvious" He began to blush and tried to hide his face behind the bag of chips. "No, but I just know these kinds of things" She said walking away. "Hey!, where are you going"

"I was going to see Aka"

"Be careful" He yelled to her as she faded in the distance. Soon Karui returned with Tsunade behind her. "Because of the Akatsuki attack earlier, we cannot allow her to leave. I'm not sure if both of you heard, but war starts in three days, So in the time being, Choji she will stay with you"

After they left Tsunade, Choji and Karui began getting to know each other. They laughed nonstop and Karui was constantly smiling. This made Choji loosen up and feel confident. _'He's funny and handsome, Thank you Kami'_ They were so engaged in each others presence, that Choji hadn't seen Ino walking his way.

"Hey Choji, who's this" Ino's tone was welcoming, trying to make a friend instead of an enemy. "This is Karui. Karui, this is Ino"

"Nice to meet you" They smiled at each other which made Ino take an instant liking to the Girl. "I know we just met, but some of my friends were just headed out to eat. Do you want to join"

"Absolutely, I haven't ate in hours" They walked off leaving Choji by himself. He was walking to home, when he noticed a big crowd that was made of the guys he knew. "Choji, we were just about to eat, you down" Shikamaru waved to his best friend as he approached.

"Have I ever rejected a meal" They chuckled and the group was headed off. To their surprise, the girls, Temari, Shiho and Karui included, was already at the Restaurant in their own booth. The guys sat down and talked, somewhat looking at the girls every now and then. What both the boys and girls didn't notice were the kids in the booth behind them which was separated by a wooden wall. The kids didn't notice them either.

Everyone was enjoying their time, reminiscing about the times before the war. The girls were laughing and giggling so much which made them seem as if they knew each other all their life. The guys were playing a drinking game, not knowing what will happen in the future, they wanted to have as much fun as possible.

"H-Hey Hinata!" Kiba was slurring his words trying to get her attention. "Can you use your byakugan, to see which one of us is the least wasted?"

"You guys are so childish" Ino just stared at them with a stern look on her face, But Hinata activated her byakugan and was able to sense their level of intoxication but she also was able to see the kids behind them. "Shikamaru is the least drunk"

"He must've come up with some genius plan of his" Kankuro said digging in his pocket. "Wouldn't waste my time trying to win a drinking game"

They guys just cursed and handed Shikamaru some money. "They are just so, ugh" Ino complained, but was caught off guard when she saw that Hinata was still using her byakugan. "What are you looking at?"

"The kids are in the booth behind us"

"Let's eavesdrop"

"Are you sure that's a good idea"

"What can go wrong"

"We want to listen!" Kiba shouted and all the guys went into the booth with the girls.

Ino used her jutsu on the kids and connected everyone so that they could hear the conversation.

"Shikadai, have you come up with anything yet. It sucks seeing my mom all depressed about my dad"

" _Maybe we should stop listening"_ Shikamaru, Kankuro and Temari said at the same time, when they heard the kids were using their real names. " _It's fine guys, what possibly could go wrong"_ Ino, being the gossiping queen of Konoha, Shikamaru knew she would continue to listen and accepted defeat.

Shikadai continued to answer Boruto's question"No and based on everything that's happening, we're not leaving here until after the war"

"We've been here for over a month, and for the past two weeks Kakashi has been training with us nonstop. I just want to go home" He had been shouting the first part, but by the end of the sentence it was a whisper.

"Boruto" Sarada said trying to console him "We all want to go home. I understand that right now you miss your family, we all do but complaining will not solve anything"

"But it's not fair, Chocho, Shikadai and Shikari got to see both their mom and dad together, while my dad is still in love with Aunt Sakura." He almost looked as if he was going to cry. He couldn't believe that his mom waited a this time just to be with his dad, knowing he liked someone else.

"At this point, my mom is crazy in love with my dad. And these things take time" Chocho chimned In while eating the last piece of meat. "My parents just met for the first time today, so I wouldn't say they are together and plus love takes time" Boruto smiled at them, thankful that they talked some sense into him.

"Inojin, where is uncle Sai. I hardly see him around anymore" Boruto said, trying to change the subject. "A mission, Lady Tsunade made me live with mom instead. It's more interesting than living Dad, I read her diary and right now she's in love with Sa-"

Before he could finish the sentence, he felt a hand cover his mouth and looked up to see that the hand belonged to Ino. "You were going through my things!" Soon the kids were faced with the wrath and confusion of their parents and their friends.

Shikari quickly understood what was going on and began to whisper to her brother. "She must have used her Mind Transfer Jutsu and connected them so everyone could hear"

"That's what I thought" They continued to talk to each other so that no one could hear them. Ino was standing there with her arms folded, still waiting for an answer. "Ino, no one cares about your diary. They've obviously been lying to us about who they are" Sakura was looking at them, and eventually punched the table when nobody began to talk. The kids jumped in fear and Shikamaru, not wanting things to get worse suggested that they go in private to figure out the situation. They paid for the food and went to the park.

It was now night, and their was a full moon. Choji, who was walking next to Karui, noticed how the moon light perfectly hit her brown skin and was astonished. _"She's the one, I know it"._

At the park everyone sat in various places, except Sakura who continued to stand. "So are you going to say something, one of you I don't care"

"What do you want us to say" Boruto asked in a serious tone while kicked his legs back and forth trying to make the swing go higher. "Let's start with names, because back at the restaurant you were all using different names."

"I'm Boruto Uzamaki!" He jumped off the swing landing right in front of Sakura. "Idiot, why would you say something" Shikadai gave him a stern look then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because, none of you were talking"

"Well why did you saw your last name" Before he could say something, Sakura was already on the next question. "You said you were staying with your mom, So is Ino your mother?" She wasn't sure how that was possible, which made her seem unsure.

"Yes she is" She looked at the boy, then looked at Ino and continued to talk again. "Everyone go stand by your parent" Shikamaru grabbed both the kids before they were able to walk to Temari, who was still trying keep the relationship as secret as possible. Temari, who wasn't near Shikamaru, understood what he was doing, but became confused when Shiho walked over. She stood extremely close to them. _'Maybe I'm there mother'_ She began blushing and smiling. She was starting to creep Shikadai out, but he ignored her when he seen his dad wasn't paying her any attention, just looking past her, to smile at Temari who smiled back.

"Okay, how did you all get here" While Boruto explained the story, Choji began to talk to Chocho in the lowest voice possible. "So is Karui your mom, please tell me she is"

"Telling you wouldn't be fun" She winked at him then continued to listen to Boruto explain the story.

"The war is in three days, if you guys would have told us earlier, you could've practiced jutsus from your clan. I guess we have two days to do that. Do you all agree" Everyone said they were fine with it and preceded to head their separate ways.

Ino,Shikamaru and Choji walked in front while Chocho talked with Karui, Inojin talked with Shikadai, and Temari, Kankuro and Shikari walked in the back. It was definitely past 1 o'clock in the morning and everyone seemed pretty tired. "So, I guess we get to train with the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio" Choji turned to look at them, and saw the resemblance. "It's going to be a drag waking up early and training all day" Shikamaru yawned and began to scratch his head. "With two Nara's, How does it work?"

"I'll figure it out before tomorrow" They all said goodbye and parted ways. When they got in the house, some takeout ramen sat on the table with a note from Yoshino.

 _You guys weren't home so I just ordered take out. You all are welcomed to it._

They all sat at the table eating, there wasn't really much talking. Kankuro was the first to go to bed and Shikadai followed right after him. Temari cleaned the meal up, which just left Shikari and Shikamaru at the table. "With the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, how does it work with the two Naras"

"Shikadai's in it, I train with some other people back home"

"Are you okay, with the trio going training tomorrow. You're welcomed to come if you want to"

"It's fine, never been fond of them anyway, well I'm going to sleep. Good night dad" She chuckled but Shikamaru could tell it wasn't genuine, in fact it sounded as if she was hurt.

"Good night"

Temari had heard the conversation and waited till she left to sit across from Shikamaru. "She can train with me and Kankuro. It'll probably be better seeing as if she uses a puppet and a fan."

"She just looked so sad, I hope we can find a solution before she is born. I don't want her feeling left out"

"Believe we will, Now get some rest. You'll be tired in the morning" She gave him a kiss on the lips and headed to her room.


	9. Setbacks

_Chapter 9: Setbacks_

"Shikamaru, an emergency war meeting has been called" Shikaku stood over his son fully dressed which confused Shikamaru because he looked out the window and saw the moon still out.

"At 3 in the morning"

"Yes, now hurry. And be careful not to wake your son"

He quickly got dressed and him and his father began walking to the meeting. The streets of Konoha were desolate and empty. _'Everyone is still asleep, man are they lucky'_ He thought to himself as he yawned. They quickly made it to the meeting and saw Tsunade standing at the head of the table furious.

"We have problems. The Wind Daimyo and The Earth Daimyo did not approve for Sunagakure and Iwagakure to fight in the war. They believed that we rushed things and three days is not enough time to prepare. They believe that two weeks is sufficient time."

"What did the other Kage say"

"They were fine with it, but I'm pretty pissed"

"I think it plays in our favor"

"What do you mean, Shikaku"

"Three days didn't give us any time to come up with any thing, two weeks is still short notice, but we could get more things done"

"Alright, Do not waste anytime. Make sure everything is prepared, there is no reason for complications. Everyone is dismissed"

* * *

Shikamaru was able to get some sleep before he heard Choji and Ino screaming at his window. "Are you up Shikamaru!" He looked over and saw the Shikadai was gone so he quickly got out of bed. He hadn't changed out his clothes from the meeting so he was able to quickly go outside. He noticed Ino and Choji with their children and Shikadai was with them with his hair in the Nara ponytail. But what he also saw was Sai standing next to them. He wasn't at the dinner last night, so he wondered if anyone told him the situation. Just then he heard Ino in his mind.

"Why is Sai here"

"Inojin uses a Scroll"

"He doesn't know mind transfer jutsu"

"No, that's why I invited him"

"Does he know about Inojin being his son"

"No, and don't tell him. The more I talk to him, the more I feel an attraction and I don't want anything to ruin that"

"Women are so troublesome"

She just got mad and disconnected from him. As they walked, Ino walked with Sai, and based on what Shikamaru saw, them laughing and smiling, he could see that there was something between them. On the way to the training grounds, they saw Shikaku,Inoichi, and Chōza coming out of a bar.

"Where are you kids headed off to" Chōza asked. Shikaku could tell that they must know about their kids and was going to teach them some Ino-Shika-Cho formations. "To train, well I guess we'll see you guys later" They tried to rush off, but they noticed their dads still behind them.

"Where are you going" Ino turned and snapped at her dad.

"With you guys"

"What, Why?!"

"We want to train, we finished our work so what else is there to do"

"Prepare for the war?" Ino said sarcastically hoping her father get the hint and go away.

"We are, by helping you guys train."

They wouldn't budge so the ten of them continued to the training grounds. Chōza, Inoichi, and Shikaku watched from the side lines as the rest of them were training.

"It's nice to see the new Ino-Shika-Cho, training with their parents" Inoichi told them as the training session was getting more interesting. The kids were nowhere near winning, but they weren't bad.

"What do you mean new Ino-Shika-Cho" Chōza was confused and waited patiently for an answer.

"I didn't know you knew, Inoichi"

"As soon as that kid came into my house, I checked him."

"What are you two talking about"

"Those are our grandchildren from the future"

"Really? You guys never tell me anything"

"We just did"

Shikamaru was about to use his shadow possession jutsu, when Neji suddenly appeared in front of his father. "Lady Tsunade needs you"

"I assume it's important, well I'll catch up with you guys later"

* * *

At the hokage's tower, Tsunade sat at her desk with tons of paper at her desk, which covered her face. "Sorry about the mess, but these are files on every single ninja that will participate in the war. I need you separate them into divisions, I know it's a lot but all the Kage thought you were best for the job"

"I understand"

"When can you have it done"

"Whenever you need it"

"Thank you, I do not care how you divide them, just make sure everything works out. And also make sure there is a Surprise Attack Division"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade"

"You are dismissed"

* * *

Temari had woken feeling a bit light headed. She wasn't able to get a ton of sleep, but she had been neglecting training so this was the perfect time to drag Shikari and Kankuro with her. "Tema, it's four in the morning, go back to bed"

Suddenly he felt two hands tugging at his shirt. "Listen,ass. You better get up, put that damn purple paint on your face and have a puppet on your back in less than 10 minuets. Do you understand me?"

He had fear in his eyes and quickly leaped up, Shikari hurried too, not wanting the same punishment. Shikari grabbed her puppet. "Grab your fan too" Temari told her before walking out the door. They were soon in the back yard with the moon above their heads being the only source of light. "I want you to use your Kamaitachi no Jutsu against mine. If they are the same strength then they'll cancel each other out."

"But yours is stronger than mine"

"Just do what I say!"

Kankuro moved closer to Temari and out of the way of danger. "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" They both did the jutsu and of course Temari's was stronger, but to her surprise, Shikari was barely affected by it.

"She's almost as good as you"

"I know. By the time the war starts I want her to be as good as me."

They practiced until the sun came up and it was eventually mid-day. All three of them were fatigued from practicing non-stop. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Temari left them two and headed to the house. Kankuro looked over and seen her puppet hasn't been touched.

"Hey kid, lets fight. Only using puppets"

"Are you serious, you can use like 10 puppets at a time, and they're super strong"

"Okay to make it even, I'll give you Black Ant and teach you how to use more than one at a time."

"While you use Sasori, this fight is ' _definitely' even"_

Come on just give it a chance"

"What a drag, Fine"

Temari never returned outside, instead she stood inside and watched them from the glass doors. "Man, She's really strong" She said to herself before she felt two arms wrap around her waist. "I wouldn't expect anything less, we are her parents"

"I know-" Kankuro and Shikari began walking towards the house which made Shikamaru step back from Temari. "You should just tell him" Shikadai appeared from the kitchen, seeing his parents hide their affection for one another. "Your uncle Kankuro won't understand"

"I won't understand what" She turned around and saw him standing there with his hair disheveled and his makeup smudged on his face. "A joke" she said quickly trying to change the subject. "What happened to you guys"

"Once she learned to use two puppets at once, she was actually competition"

"Whatever, I'm going to take a nap"

"And I'm about to get cleaned up"

Shikadai left with his sister and Kankuro left to take a shower which left Shikamaru and Temari by themselves. "I heard the war was postponed"

"Yea, How did you find out"

"A letter came in the mail from Gaara"

"I'm glad it's delayed"

"Why"

"Because I get to spend more time with you"

"That was so cheesy, but I feel the same way"

A week had passed and it was becoming harder for them to hide their relationship. They were able to be intimate a few times while everyone was out the house, but a few times they almost got caught by being to loud. "Hey Shikamaru is everything alright"

Kankuro came to his door in the middle of one of their sex sessions. "Yea, why do you ask"

"Well I was looking for Tema, but you're all sweaty and flustered"

"I'm fine, I just woke up from a nap"

"That must've been an intense nap, but have you seen Temari"

"She went with Ino and Sakura to get something to eat"

"Oh, thanks and sorry I interrupted your nap. I know how much you enjoy them things"

"It's not a problem"

He shut the door and returned to Temari. They quietly finished their activity and laid next to each other. "Shikadai was right. We have to tell him"

"I'm trying to live, at least until the war"

"He's going to have to get over it eventually and the sooner we tell them, the easier this will be"

" _Them,_ You said Kankuro, not Gaara"

"Listen" She caressed his face to ease his fear and then planted a kiss on his lips. "If you want to wait until after the war that's fine"

"That sounds like a plan"

"I'm glad you like it"

* * *

"Where are you headed to, Sakura"

"To meet with Tsunade"

"Well, I have gossip"

Sakura quickly stopped and she began walking the other way with Ino. "So what is it"

"Choji, has a girlfriend"

"HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Keep it down will ya"

"Sorry, but who is it"

"The girl from the cloud"

"How did you find this out, using the Yamanaka jutsu"

"No, I would never use it for my own entertainment. I saw him taking her to Ichiraku's, and when I found him later, I asked and he told me the truth."

"That's amazing that he found someone, before I did"

"Remember, Sasuke comes after the war"

"I know well I better get going"

They said their goodbyes, and Ino walked to Yakiniqu Q, where she was suppose to meet Choji and Shikamaru for dinner. They were already eating by time she arrived. "So you guys didn't wait for me"

"We tried, but I was too hungry"

"You guys are pigs"

"Do you have to be troublesome Ino"

"Am I as troublesome as Temari?" Ino smirked as she watched Shikamaru tense up. "There is nothing between us"

"There is nothing between you guys _yet._ Those are obviously her kids"

"You don't know that"

"But what I do know is that Choji has a girlfriend" Ino Sang as Choji tried to hide his blush by taking another piece of meat. "I knew already"

"Wait!, you told him before you told me"

"Kinda, can we talk about something else"

"Ooh no, we're going to talk about Karui and you"

"Do we have to"

"Yes, So did you guys have sex yet"

Choji was hesitant to answer. "That's personal Ino" He turned completely red trying to avoid eye contact.

"You guys did do it. When, where, how"

"It just happened"

"You guys move fast, faster than this guy and Temari"

"Whatever"

They continued to eat when suddenly the lights went out and a huge explosion happened right outside the gates. "What the hell was that?!"

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that reads. I hope you guys are liking the story because I enjoy Writing it. Please continue to leave Reviews and comments because they make me smile when I read them. I really appreciate all of you that support me, so THANKS ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I SADLY do not own Naruto**


	10. The Start

_Chapter 10: The Start_

Now the moon was out Shikadai was sitting on top of the tallest tree in the Nara forest admiring the stars when he seen an explosion. "What is that?" He ran over to see it, and when he arrived to the place, team Asuma was there.

"What are you doing here, Shikadai?"

"I seen the explosion. What's going on dad?"

"I don't know, but it has Akatsuki written all over it"

The trees that were near the explosion were charred and burned. Some even were blown down. As they were looking around majority of Konoha's shinobi arrived including team Guy came. "Shikamaru, what could have done this" Neji asked as he started to look for more clues.

"I honestly don't know, but I have my suspicions" As he said this, he bent down to touch the grass which he noticed, had not been affected by the impact. As he was looking a bunch of explosions took place inside the village this time. "What could that be now" Hinata came running. "Shikamaru, Lady Tsunade wants to see you and Shikadai"

"How troublesome" They said simultaneously running to see Lady Tsunade. In the building, Shikaku and Shikari were standing there. "I called you all here because, you are the smartest people in the village. I need you three to form teams and look into this situation further while Shikaku comes up with a strategy"

"Yes Lady Tsunade"

"Grab the first people you see, and hurry up"

They left and quickly split up. Shikamaru returned to the first spot, and picked up team Guy and Asuma to begin looking for clues. The first people Shikadai found was Metal and Sarada, and the first people Shikari found was Kankuro and Temari.

At the site Shikadai's team was located at, he noticed the grass like Shikamaru and they continued to look for clues for an hour.

"Shikadai, I think we should leave"

"It's best we stay and continue to look"

"It's pointless, we might as well leave!"

"Listen woman, just continue to look"

"Who do you think you're talking to"

"Troublesome"

"Is this what lovers call flirting" Metal interrupted their bickering with this question which made both of them blush. "FLIRTING! Never. Woman are too troublesome. And I just don't have the energy to put up with them."

They didn't really talk to each other after that, but Sarada kept glancing over at him, blushing, everytime she got a chance. They went to another explosion site, but Shikadai noticed how there have been no reported fatalities from the explosions.

Shikari was located at the park that had trees nearby which had the same similarities as the other ones. "Why did you come get us exactly" Kankuro asked looking under a fallen tree trunk. "You were the closest to me"

"We were at the house"

"Fine, I didn't want to work with anyone else, now can you look for clues" She was starting to get frustrated by the comments he was making.

"Geez, kid. You might be chill and lazy most of the time. But you definitely have Temari's temper"

Temari just gave him a look and continued to look for clues when she had accidentally touched the metal part from the debris of the swing. She, also being a tactician, noticed something was off when she didn't get burned . "Shikari come look at this" As she walked over to Temari, she seen a family of birds that were in a nest inside a tree. "The metal is not hot, the explosion was pretty big, everything should be hot still, if not It should at least be warm." Shikari touched it, then everything else in the park and everything was cold.

Shikamaru and Shikadai walked over to them. The village was empty because everyone had evacuated. And now it was easier to find clues. "So did you guys find anything"

"Yea, nothing in this park is hot to the touch, and there is a family of birds in that tree"

"We noticed some weird things too, none of the grass was burned and there were insects crawling around that were not Shino's"

'What can this be' Shikamaru sat on the ground and pressed his fingers together. 'Nothing here makes sense, maybe this is a genjutsu that wasn't thought out well' After that thought he tried his best to release the genjutsu and it worked, everything was back to normal.

"Guys stay here, I'll be back"

"SHIKAMARU" Temari tried to call after him, but he was already gone.

He ran to the hospital to find Sakura. He knows that she is resistant to genjutsu so she was probably wasn't affected by it. "Hey Sakura, did you hear the explosions"

"Yea, but it was only a genjutsu, I was able to release it quickly"

"Well, everyone think that it's real and are panicking right now"

"Go talk to lady Tsunade, I'll start releasing people of it"

"Okay"

At the office Tsunade and Shikaku were still there, trying to figure out a plan. "Shikamaru! Did you find out anything"

"Yea, it's a genjutsu"

"Damnit, just what do the Akatsuki have planned"

"I think it's just something to throw us off our game"

"This week can't pass fast enough, Shikamaru go in town and make sure everything is going well. I'm going to summon Katsuyu to help with this situation."

Shikamaru began to walk back to the park when he noticed a small notebook on the ground. He picked it up and on the inside was a bunch of codes. Deciphering codes came in handy because he was able to understand some of the words. _'Akatsuki...Ten tails...defeat'_ He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Temari standing in front of him.

"Shikamaru, what's wrong"

"I found the Akatsuki plans"

She couldn't find the words to speak. 'How would he get a hold of them'. "Are you sure"

"Yes I'm sure, no one would go through all this trouble if it wasn't important" He showed her the codes that seemed impossible to break. Temari looked into his eyes and could see that he was worried.

"I have to go somewhere"

"I'm going with you Nara"

They arrived at the place that Shikamaru would call his job. He spent most of his days here breaking codes. He was surprised to see the lights still on, but when he opened the door, Shikamaru saw Shiho sitting at a table reading a book.

"O-Oh, Hello Shikamaru. I didn't know you were coming in tonight" Temari noticed how the girl was stuttering, flustered and her face was bright red. _'Shikamaru never told me about her. It's obvious that she likes him'_ Temari became slightly jealous because she never heard of the girl and she wasn't sure if it was because Shikamaru had feelings for the girl or he just didn't know how she felt about him.

"I didn't plan on it, but something came up and I need to look at some of the books" He noticed the two girls staring at each other with out saying a word. "Shiho this is Temari, Temari this is Shiho"

"Pleased to meet you" They said at the same time. Shikamaru pulled out a seat across from where Shiho was sitting and motioned for Temari to sit there. He left for a second, then returned with a stack of books and took a seat next to Temari. Shiho felt slightly disappointed but returned to reading her book.

* * *

The kids decided to meet that night after everyone was released of the genjutsu, which turned out to be a good thing. When they arrived a box was sitting there waiting for them. "We haven't heard from him in a while, I wonder what this could be about" Shikadai went to the box and inside were flak jackets and a letter. Everyone gathered around him, and he began reading the letter.

 _'This might be goodbye for some of you. Hopefully this isn't the case. I present you with your last gift, flak jackets. It might not seem like much, but it's necessary for the war. Do not forget the task at hand. During the war many lessons are to be learned not forgotten'_

"So now we know what to do, here everyone take a jacket and we will see each other when everyone gathers hopefully before" Shikadai was worried, but he acted like his mom in the sense that he wouldn't show it. On the inside he felt nervous, something was telling him his intelligence can't help him with everything. "Don't worry Dai, I'm worried too" his sister patted him on the back for reinsurance.

* * *

Back at the office,Shiho eventually left and the only sound to be heard was Temari's and Shikamaru's fingers flipping through the pages of the books.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend" Temari chuckled as she teased him. With the war coming she knew these moments would be far and few, so she decided to use every moment she has to tease him. Shikamaru knew this was their way of communication before they were lovers, but after it became a way they showed their love for one another, so he never minded it. "Woman, you know she's not my girlfreind"

"I don't know, they way she was staring at you says something different. I don't understand how someone as unmotivated as you has fangirls"

"My biggest fangirl is in front of me" He chuckled looking up from his book, knowing this would tick her off.

"Don't flatter yourself, I am the futherest thing from a fangirl, let alone a fangirl for Nara Shikamaru"

"But you're my girl" He said in a husky voice before getting up to put the books away.

"I'm not your property-" She was cut off with a kiss, a long,deep, intense one at that.

"What were you saying"

"Get over here crybaby" She grabbed his shirt in her fist, and eventually wrapped her legs around his waist so that he was now carrying her. Her lips smashed unto his, not allowing either of them to gasp for air.

He sooned had her pinned up against a wall, continuing to leave kisses on her neck and collar bone. He eventually made his way back to her lips. They stayed there for a while when Temari eventually pulled away.

"I would like to continue, but you have work to do"

"Damnit woman"

"Maybe tomorrow if no one is in the house, we can finish this activity" She whispered in a seductive tone, nibbling on his ear in the process. This left him wanting more of her, but he knew she was right. So for the rest of the night, he decoded the book and was able to get some sleep on the couch in the decryption lab with his girlfriend wrapped in his arms.

The next morning everything in the village was back to normal. Shikamaru took his findings to lady Tsunade who was currently in a meeting with Inoichi and Shikaku. "Sorry to interrupt, but Shikamaru said he has something important to show you"

"Bring him in, Shizune"

He walked in and set everything on her desk. "What is this!?"

"One of the Akatsuki members must've dropped this book when he put the village under his genjutsu. I spent all night trying to figure out what it says and eventually I deciphered the whole thing. This is their ultimate plan, and they're going to use it to destroy anything that gets in their way"

"Shikaku, Inoichi, Analyze this and then come up with a plan. Well done Shikamaru, go and get some rest"

Temari had been waiting in the hallway for him and she began to worry. The realization that she may never see her brothers and Shikamaru again or the fact that she might never get to meet her kids made her sad. Shikamaru came out the room and saw the look on her face.

"You shouldn't frown, it doesn't look good on you"

"Shut the hell up Nara"

He chuckled and they began to walk home.

* * *

 **Akatsuki Hideout**

While everybody was getting everything prepared, two rookie members was placed in charge of moving the plans back and forth between places and placing Konoha under a genjutsu.

"Had the genjutsu been placed"

"Yes, everything went according to plan. No one noticed I was there"

"Good, now put the three plan books on the table"

The Akatsuki member was able to place two of the three books on the table.

"Where is the third one"

"I don't know, it was here yesterday"

"Tobi is going to kill us, that was the final plan"

"How about we just don't tell him"

"He's so busy with everything else, so avoiding him should be easy"

* * *

The Akatsuki didn't try anything else. But this made Tsunade uneasy and she kept shinobi posted to protect the village. Nothing happened for the past week, and now shinobi from the five great nations was gathered ready to fight in the war. The Kage had gathered one last time before sending their troops out.

"Are you saying they dropped their plans" The Raikage didn't believe them. "How do you know it's real?!"

"They used such a complex code that seemed it would have taken too much work if it were a decoy"

"Well, what if it is a decoy-"

"Shikaku is the Chief Strategist, I'm pretty sure he is well equipped if anything were to go wrong" Tsunade interrupted him leaving Ay stunned and angry. He didn't like being interrupted, but knowing Shikaku's intelligence, it calmed him down.

"I understand, so tell us about this plan"

"Well it's only part of their plan and it explains the Ten tails power. We're not sure if this is all the information on it, but we took precautions based on what we know"

"I trust you and your team. So now that, that is said, tell the troops to gather"

Soon each leader, Darui,Kitsuchi, Kakashi, Gaara, and Mifune, stood above the devision they were assigned. "Gather into your divisions"

Choji noticed how the groups weren't separated by villages which made him question the people he were going to be with. "I thought they'd at least separate us by villages"

Shikamaru explained how that would be pointless and that each group is separated by fighting styles. Most of the kids were placed with their parents except Inojin and Chocho. He was placed in the first division because of his use with ninja tools, and she was placed in the third division because of her strength.

"It's nerve-racking, we're actually fighting in a war" Reality hit Shikari hard, she had butterflies in her stomach and couldn't focus on anything. "You'll be okay" Temari's gaze met hers and she smiled at her daughter to reassure her that everything is fine.

"One the other hand, your father is a lazy ass that better not make his father look bad. You are Gaara's right hand man, so potentially you are in charge here."

"Man, this is becoming more of a drag than it already was"

 _'If everything goes according to plan, I will soon have these three people in my life. It is my goal to protect them'_ Shikamaru thought as he looked over at Temari and his future kids as the allied shinobi forces was dispatched for war

* * *

 **Authors Note: I'm not really sure about this chapter. It was challenging to write, but I hope you guys liked it. Please continue to leave reviews, but I get really excited when you guys do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**


	11. Shikadai’s Witness

_Chapter 11: Shikadai's Witness_

Shikadai couldn't believe how vigorous the war was. He knew any war was difficult, but fighting in it was a different story. During the first day, they lost many people. These people they were forced to call their comrades were now gone. When night fell everyone was getting their wounds healed.

"How are you guys holding up" Temari gave each of them a bottle of water. Even though the night was calm and everything looked fine, they were not able to sleep for the simple reason that they had to keep lookout for the enemy.

"It's tough"

"I know, hopefully I would be over soon"

"I hope so too"

"You both look tired, how about you guys get some rest"

"We're not allowed to sleep"

"Many people are, and plus you guys are still kids so you need sleep, we'll keep watch"

The kids didn't object to Temari's proposal and was asleep within seconds. Know it was just Shikamaru and Temari talking to each other.

"How are you holding up Temari"

"More tired than usual"

"Why"

"I don't know, but I talked to Karui and she said she felt the same way"

"Why were you talking to Karui"

"Because she was over there while I was getting the water and she decided to make small talk"

"Oh, but it's probably just the war draining you guys out, because I feel awfully tired right now"

"That's because you're lazy"

They both just laughed and Shikadai who wasn't fully sleep heard them and it made him smile.

The next day came. Shikadai was still drained from last night but he knew that he had to continue. Him and his father was split up from his sister and mom. He hoped that they would be okay wherever they were requested to go. Today ChoCho's and Inojin's divisions joined him, so he now had a team that he was familiar with. Also their parents were there too, so both generations of the Ino-Shika-Cho, were fighting along side of each other.

"ASUMA SENSEI!"

Shikadai turned and saw his father and his teammates standing face to face with their former Sensei.

"Shikadai, what's happening"

"He's an reanimation. From what I heard they have a goal and must carry it out"

"So his goal is to kill our parents"

"Essentially"

"Should we go help them"

"DON'T" the kids looked up to see Choza hovering over them using his expansion jutsu. "They need to handle this on their own"

They watched their parents struggle with their emotions. They knew they had to kill Asuma, but on the other hand, he had taught them pretty much everything they knew about being a ninja. They were eventually able to defeat him, but the kids were able to witness their parents transformations, especially Chocho, who saw her father change from a coward to one of the strongest people out on the battlefield.

Shikadai thought he knew everything about his dad, He was the lazy genius from Konoha that everyone relied on. But when the sound four mistakenly took him instead of his father, some knew information was discovered.

"You're not the boy. YOU GUYS BROUGHT THE WRONG PERSON!"

"They had similar chakra readings"

"Why is that"

"I don't know"

"I was hoping to get my revenge on that little failure today"

'Is she talking about dad'

"Shikadai! Don't go near them" He turned and seen his father,Neji,Choji, and Kiba.

"Who are these people"

"Just some old enemies"

"Just some old enemies who would still be alive if those imbeciles wouldn't have saved you. And look around they're not here to save you. You are useless I'm surprised these guys are still alive, but after today that is going to be a different story"

"Don't listen to them Shikamaru"

Everyone looked at Shikamaru who was looking at the ground. He hadn't said a word after Tayuya reminded him of the incident that happened long ago.

"Do you guys trust me"

"Why wouldn't we"

"Because I led you guys on a mission which could've gotten us killed"

"It wasn't your fault, if anything it was ours. They showed us our faults and we used that to make themselves better"

"This time, everything will go to plan"

They were lucky because they had a fifth member to take down the sound four. And with his father coming up with a brilliant plan they were able to defeat them with the help of Naruto.

After the fight, Ino was healing Choji,Shikamaru and Shikadai. It turns out that they weren't physically there, only their souls were removed from their bodies but now they returned.

"Are you guys okay"

"Yea, we're fine"

"I healed your bodies as best as I could, you really had me worried their"

"Like I said, we're fine. There are people who are far more injured than we are. You should go tend to them"

"Right"

Choji went with her in order to protect her when she was helping people. This led Shikamaru and Shikadai by themselves.

"Dad, how did you know them guys"

"They were people I had to defeat on the first mission I led as a chunin"

"They said you guys should have died"

"I was the least injured, those other three barely lived. And it was all my fault, If only I could have done something better"

"Who saved you"

"Your mom and uncles"

"Uncle Gaara believes you are one of the strongest Shinobi of the five nations. He holds you with high regards"

"What do you mean"

"In the future, you're not only the smartest man in Konoha, everyone believes you are smart. Uncle Gaara always ask for your opinion, and so does lord seventh. You fill out all the paperwork, he just signs his name. You pretty much make every discesion for Konoha, he even says so himself"

"Really"

"Yea"

Shikamaru was beginning to doubt himself after the sound four incident. He known that if something could go wrong one time, it's bound to happen again. But knowing that people depends on him in the future made him realize that he needs to do everything he can in this war to ensure the best outcome for everyone.

"Who is lord seventh by the way"

"I've already said too much, and plus we should get back to helping the others"

Shikadai learned a lot about his father today. His father never fully explained the story except 'your mom seen me cry once after leading my first mission and from then on, I was a crybaby'. But he now knew that his father cried because he felt he let his teammates down when in reality he did everything he could to try and save them. This gave him a goal, to be as great as his father and to have the bravery that goes into being a Shinobi.

As they were heading towards the rest of the people, Ino came up to them.

"Shikari's and Temari's division was under a brutal attack. Majority of the shinobi there have died, they sent reinforcements to bring back any survivors. But right now it's not looking good"

They didn't wait for Ino to finish her sentence, instead they took off to the location of where they were suppose to be.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Sorry that this took so long, I had huge writers block, but I managed to get through it with a chapter I hope you guys like. So please R and R. Thanks so much**


	12. The Actual Thing

_Chapter 12: The Actual Thing_

There were only a hand full of people left standing and most of them were injured including Shikari. Temari was trying to protect the rest of the division, but her biggest worry was her daughter still trying to fight.

"Shikari, I told you to stand back, you're going to bleed out"

She had a huge gash on her side, that did not plan to stop bleeding.

"I can't leave you to fight by yourself"

"And I can't lose you, so listen to me"

The enemies were constantly coming, and there seemed to be no end.

"Dammit, where is that backup unit"

"HUMAN BOULDER!"

Choji, Ino, Shikamaru and Shikadai showed up with a small group of troops just in time. Because more enemies were showing up in different places, they couldn't send out a lot of people but Temari believed that a few was better than none.

"Bout time you guys showed up"

"Can you not be troublesome"

"Maybe after the war. Ino can you start healing the others"

"Already on it"

With the troops they were able to defeat them in about in hour. They were still on the lookout just in case more show up, but right now everything looked clear.

"Shikari lost a lot of blood"

"I know. She was taken back to infirmary"

"Ino healed her pretty well, but because she's just like you Tem, there's no chance that anything bad will happen to her"

"I know, I felt like I couldn't protect her. What about when _we_ actually have children"

"We won't be in a war, and you raised your brothers which was probably harder seeing as you were still a child yourself"

"You're right"

"We'll be better get back, be safe Tem"

"Don't worry about me crybaby"

Temari waited until Choji and Ino began walking the opposite direction before stealing a kiss from Shikamaru.

"I love you troublesome"

"I know"

Shikamaru ran and caught up with his friends.

"I thought she wasn't your girlfriend"

"Not now Ino"

"I'm just saying"

They continued walking and Shikamaru was thinking about Shikari. He seen the huge cut that ran the whole length of her torso, and it looked pretty bad. _'Hopefully Shikadai will hurry back and tell me how she's doing'_

In the infirmary, Shikari had just woken up. The last thing she remembered was her dad Showing up and helping fight off the remaining white zetsu

She noticed a familiar figure laying in the bed next to hers. _'Is that aunt Karui, I wonder what happened to her'_

A medic-nin came in to check on them to make sure everything was going well.

"A boy who say's he is your brother is outside, would you like me to bring him in"

"Yes please"

The doctor then motioned for Shikadai to come in and he was relieved to see his sister doing alright.

"How are you feeling"

"Fine actually, It healed already"

She showed him what was now a huge scar that looked pretty nasty.

"Does it still hurt"

"Not really"

"Well what did the medic-nin say"

"He didn't tell me anything yet, but hopefully I get cleared to go back on the battlefield"

"You shouldn't push yourself. If you're not ready you should just rest"

They both turned when they saw Karui lift her head off the pillow and looked at them.

"Sorry if we were being too loud"

"No, you guys were fine"

The ninja soon returned with a chart in his hand.

"Kaze once I check that scar again, you may be cleared to leave, and now let me get your charts Karui"

The doctor left out the room, and Karui took the time to ask them some questions.

"I thought your name was Shikari"

"It is, we had to keep our real names a secret"

"Oh, so what happened to you"

"I was cut with a shuriken"

"That's it"

"I wasn't an ordinary one"

She was cut off by the nin walking in with a worried look on his face.

"Karui-San I have some news, but I think we should discuss it in private"

They left out, which only left them confused. Karui didn't look hurt but yet the medical nin looked very concerned.

"What do you think that was about"

"I don't know but I hope everything's okay"

"Yea, me too"

 _"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"_

"I don't think everything is okay"

 **oooooooooo**

Shikari was cleared to fight and she went back with Temari and Shikadai went back with Shikamaru.

When Shikari returned to Temari, her part of the division was called to deal with some reanimations and now they were running to find.

"Lady Temari, you have been required to turn back"

"We can't now Matsuri, we have to take care of things right now before they get out of hand"

By time Temari arrived three reanimations were standing around while one of them were trying to break the seal that held the Raikage.

"Blade Dance Jutsu!"

They were able to seal one of the reanimations after she hit him with her jutsu. After she said it, one of them ran up to her after remembering a familiar voice.

"Temari, is that you"

"Daimaru"

"It's been so long, I missed you"

"Well it's nice seeing you. I guess"

"I always wanted to tell you this, but now that I have a chance... I love you"

"Ohh"

"Did you love me"

"You were always mean to me as a kid"

"I didn't mean it"

Behind her Matsuri, Yukata and Shikari were laughing.

"What are you three laughing at"

"Nothing, It's just cute how he's confessing his love" Matsuri stated as her and Yukata were acting skittish about the whole conversation.

"So Temari what do you say, did you love me"

"Sorry, but Temari already likes someone. A smart guy"

"Is what she saying true"

"I don't know what she's talking about!, and no I don't love you but you were a great friend"

"I guess that's all I can ask for"

"I have to seal you now, it was nice seeing you again"

She sealed him up and they went to help seal the rest of them. They are suppose to be meeting with Gaara so everyone began to head that way.

"Shikari, come her for a sec"

"Okay"

"Listen, don't ever tell Shikamaru about Daimaru. You got that"

"Why not"

"Because I don't want him to know"

"Okay, I won't say a word"

"Thanks"

They met with Gaara to help fight and after a couple hours later it was known by now they had lost over half of the shinobi in the war.

"There are problems on the main battle field,We need to leave now"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, I was kinda busy with school but now I'm not. Thanks for all the support.**


	13. On the Battlefield

_Chapter 13: On the battlefield_

Shikadai was about the catch up with Shikamaru, when he heard him talking to Ino and Choji. Hardly anything has happening where they were located. If a person seen the almost empty land, one might have thought the war was over, but Shikadai knew that was far from the case.

"You think they gave up Shikamaru" Ino looked to him for reassurance, she hoped it was done because it was taking a toll on her and every other ninja both mentally and physically.

"No Ino, it's just the calm before the storm. I'm pretty sure they haven't given up"

"I just want to get it over with. I miss my mom and friends"

"I know how you feel, I haven't seen Karui ever since this thing started"

"You miss her-"

"Yea, I do"

Just then Shikamaru turned and saw Shikadai running towards them.

"Hey how's Shikari, is she okay"

"Yea, she's fine. She was cleared to fight again"

Shikadai overheard their conversation. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell him about aunt Karui, I don't want to stress him out even more'

But Shikadai hadn't thought of this, the possibility of missing someone, and he sure his friends hadn't either. His parents were always there and he never thought about the chances that they wouldn't be there.

"Dad, how did Grandma react when you and Grandpa left for the war"

"She told us we better come home, or she will be kicking someone's ass" They both chuckled but Shikamaru continued to talk. "But in all honesty, I wish she was here nagging me. She actually started crying when we left, and it sucks that I couldn't promise her that I'll return."

"But why would anyone take this huge risk, not knowing the outcome"

"Before my Sensei died, he told me to protect the king."

"I don't understand"

"It's a metaphor for something bigger. If we didn't protect the king you wouldn't be here nor would your sister or your friends"

"So the king is the next generation"

"Yea, and protecting it starts with winning this war. His child is already on her way, and it has to end before she is born"

"You mean Mirai"

"So that's her name"

"The name you choose, she's like my big sister"

"I made a promise to Asuma that I'll always be there. It just feels nice to know I kept that promise"

Soon they were interrupted by Kiba and Akamaru who looked distressed about something.

"Guys, all ninja must report to the main battlefield. I think the ten tails is trying to be revived or something"

They began running behind Kiba and as they got there things took a turn for the worse. 'Ten tails, this must be what that book was talking about. I hope HQ has everything ready'

The Konoha eleven was standing there along with each of their children.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Choji. We've been waiting for you"

"Hey Naruto, it's been a while" Shikamaru said as he rubbed his neck which was only in habit.

"It sure has. I've been all around helping people with the war. It's nice to see you guys again and plus I HAVE A SON"

He came closer to Shikamaru and began to whisper to him. "He might be Sakura's"

"Did you ask anyone"

"No. when I saw him he just called me dad and explained everything when he couldn't think of a lie"

"But I think- I know Sakura's child is standing next to her so maybe she is not his mom"

"Who else could it be"

"You're still oblivious"

He took a look and noticed how all the girls had a kid next to them except Hinata and Tenten.

"I don't talk to Tenten, so Hinata is his mom"

"Yea"

"I didn't know she liked me"

"She always blushes and she fought Pain for you"

Naruto recalled every event that involved Hinata. All the times she blushed, he thought it was a fever and he never associated her risking her life with her love for him. 'I was so stuck on Sakura, that I never noticed how perfect Hinata is"

"I'm such an idiot, HOW COME NONE OF YOU GUYS TOLD THE PERFECT GIRL WAS INFRONT OF ME FOR YEARS!"

They all stared at him seeing as he randomly blurted out, and the others looked at him confused.

"Naruto" Sakura huffed "What are you talking about"

"Hinata I'm sorry I was an idiot, and I will never take you for granted ever again"

Hinata was standing there, red in the face. She couldn't talk. 'Maybe this is a dream'

"Hello, Hinata"

'This is not a dream' She soon fainted and he quickly caught her.

Kiba walked over to her to make sure she was alright.

"You know this only happens when your around"

The group started laughing and the Children watched how they interacted. They never seen how their parents interacted as a group of friends but they know they were willing to give it up moments like these inorder to make sure the future could be better.w

Once Hinata regained consciousness, she moved away from him with embarrassment on her face. Naruto smiled at this but it quickly disappeared after he sensed a familiar chakra. One that resembled the white zetsu they all battled.

"Guys, I think our fun time is over. It seems as if things are about to get ugly."

"Naruto what are you talking about"

Soon they all felt a huge thud and seen the sky become covered with dust. By now, every ninja that was still left was on the battlefield focused all their attention to the negative presence infront of them.

Kakashi came running in just in time because the Konoha was bewildered about what was going on.

"Kakashi Sensei, who is that"

"That's Madara Uchiha"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: I know it's been a long time and I'm very sorry. I just had a huge case of writers block. But I finally was able to write something that I hope you all will enjoy. Thanks for continuing to read the story.**


	14. Not Again

_Chapter 14: Not again_

The rush of emotions that went through Temari's head when she heard about the ten tails almost made her faint. In fact she felt nausous, she didn't want to fathom the thought of losing her brothers, Shikamaru, or the kids. Even the cruelest Kunoichi felt a sence of worry every once in a while, and she hated feeling like this.

'I've been out of it for a while, but I have to get my head straight. I can't let my emotions mess with my thoughts. I just gotta push through it'

As they stood on the sandy terrain, she took notice of sky, and how it was now a melonochic dark color filled with grey clouds and smoke. She wasn't near Shikamaru or Shikadai, but felt a presence that let her know that they were alright at this moment. The fourth division had split long ago and the people that were left we're many Suna nins that knew wind style, which included Shikari. And plus the tsuchikage, and one of Naruto clones were there to aid Gaara, so they both had some faith restored.

"Mom, is everything alright? You seem a bit dazed"

"I feel fine. Don't worry about me, just focus on the war."

And she did just that. Her nerves were riled up and became even more when it seemed like everyone had frozen.

"What's happening!" Shikari asked her mom, who now had a look of intensity in her eyes.

A man stood in the center of the battlefield and Temari instantly knew that he was leader and the cause of the war. She knew that he is Madara Uchiha. Although he was a ninja of Konoha, every student in Suna had to learn of him. The strength and power that he held was deemed as one of the greatest, even to this day. So of course everyone who was on that field stomach dropped.

"That's Madara, this war just got a lot tougher"

" _The_ Madara Uchiha?" Shikari couldn't help but tremble at that name which held so much fear. She knew trying to fight him is a death wish. But this is a war, so she had to push those thoughts to the back of her mind, which she tried to bring her self to do, but it was impossible.

"Yea, that's him alright"

She couldn't believe how nonchalant her mom seemed at this moment. A few minutes ago she looked sick, but now she looked like she was ready to kick some ass. So taking her mother's lead, Shikari stood defensively with her hand on her tessen, mimicking Temari.

"Why the hell is he just sitting there with that damn smirk on his face"

Temari voiced pure rage, because he just sat there staring at the hundreds of shinobi that stood before him, all of them looking ready to strike at any moment.

"His chakra is incredible, we're not even near him and it feels so powerful"

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from him, so just be ready for when he attacks" They both stood in identical poses, waiting for a signal and eventually they got one when he began charging towards the crowds and they instantly began charging towards him. But instantly they realized his strength was beyond something they ever seen. No matter how many ninja took him on at once, he was always the one to come out alive.

"It's that sharingan, the chances of him missing his target is slim"

Temari's eyes focused on Gaara, trying to use his sand to stop him, but every time he caught him, somehow Madara would break free. Continuing his destruction of this half of the fourth division.

"He's already taken out half of the shinobi here. If he continues like this everyone here is pretty much-"

Temari already knew how she was going to finish that sentence. Dead. And right now was not the time for anyone to be thinking negatively. But by the way things were going it was hard for anyone to think positively.

"Shikari, don't say it. As long as we do what we're suppose to, then we'll get through this. Understand?"

"Yes, mom"

"Good, now keep your focus. He's heading this way"

But before he could continue towards them, Naruto used his Rasengan and along with help from Gaara and Onoki, but nothing happened to the man.

"Why did nothing happen to him, it's like he's immortal or something"

"I doubt that, but it looks like he absorbed it" Temari noticed that as he absorbed Naruto's chakra, a blue man-like barrier surrounded him, and began fighting for him. Taking on more ninja than he had before, combined. Luckily Gaara was able to remove him, but that's when everyone noticed that his sharingan had changed into rinnegan.

And he used his rinnegan to make a meteor crash to earth.

"How can anyone control a meteor like that. His power doesn't come from regular chakra. It's almost as he's not even human" Temari and the rest of the ninja took a deep breath as they watched the huge object come crashing over them. Praying for a miracle.

Gaara commanded everyone to get away, and him and Onoki handled it. Soon the hearts of all the shinobi began to settle down. But eventually Madara made another one crash down, but the two Kage weren't able to stop the second one, wiping out pretty much all the Shinobi there.

The dust from the impact was so think that Temari couldn't see a thing.

"Shikari!" She called as loud as she could, but there wasn't an answer. So she called her name again, and again she didn't get an answer. So Temari used her tessen to clear the air around her. And that's when she seen Shikari's body laying there, with a piece of sharp rock sticking through her abdomen.

Temari ran over to her as fast as she could, and fell beside her, touching the blood that bled through her flak jacket. Feeling the light, unsteady breaths that was completely different from normal breathing.

"Come on kid, you have to pull through"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Sorry It's been over two months, but I was kinda stuck. Eventually I was able to get my thoughts together and come up with a chapter that I like and I hope you guys like this too. Thanks for everything ;)**


	15. Pull Through

_Chapter 15: Pull through_

"Pull through kid, don't do this to me." Temari kneeled on the ground, pulling Shikari's body into her chest. She knew this was war, and that anyone could lose their life. But this was her daughter, her blood and flesh. And the only emotion she felt in her body was failure.

"I won't" Shikari barely whispered, coughing up blood in the process. And the minute Temari heard the voice which became meaningful to her, she couldn't do anything but pull her daughter closer.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get you to a medic right now. I don't plan on losing you. YUKATA, MATSURI!" Temari called and they immediately rushed to her side, seeing her face raging with anger. "One of you, find a medical ninja and the other stay with her and make sure she stays safe. Got it"

They nodded as Temari ran to the front of the battlefield, standing next to Gaara who hadn't questioned her actions.

"MADARA!" Temari took out her fan, receiving a look from everyone in the division. Most thought she was crazy, but her brother knew that she had a look of revenge and there was no talking her out of her next actions.

"WIND SYCTHE JUTSU!"

A gust of wind from her fan headed straight towards Madara, pushing him back at least fifty yards, making him crash into the sandy ground. And the only thing that was heard, were the awes from her comrades standing behind.

Gaara never seen her wind this strong, in fact, he never seen any wind user, use a jutsu with this amount of strength. He was surprised to see she had any chakra left, but when she drew her fan again, he could tell that, that attack barely took any of her energy.

"GET UP YOU COWARD!" Temari screamed in his direction, her face was boiling with anger and rage. She lifted her fan, ready to use her jutsu when suddenly Madara's body turned into a puff of smoke and disappeared. "A SHADOW CLONE!"

Everyone on the field couldn't believe a single shadow clone could do all of this, kill hundreds of shinobi, wiping out half of the fourth division. The blood stained ground that was filled with lifeless bodies were the only proof.

"We'll wait here until we get word from H.Q. A message has already been sent and they are sending reinforcements" Gaara faced the crowd, in a composed manner. His arms folded and blue eyes focused, immediately eased his division, knowing they had a strong leader. "Until then, every medical ninja start healing."

Temari took no time to return to Shikari, who was already being healed, but in her opinion, not quick enough.

"Who is she?"

"What do you mean?" Temari looked away, not wanting to tell her brother the truth. But she realized that this was one of the people that she trusted, so it was pointless to keep any secrets.

"That girl, you obviously have a deep connection with her. I'm sure that's why you faced Madara."

"This might sound crazy, but that's my child from the future. Her and a bunch of other kids came."

"Shikamaru." Even in this chaos, Gaara was able to turn to her with poise. "Her father is Shikamaru, and I suppose that the boy with green eyes identical to yours, is your son."

"Yes, Shikadai and Shikari." Temari whispered to her brother, making sure that he was the only one hearing the conversation that was taking place between them two.

"Keeping on with the tradition-" Gaara kneeled down, gently rubbing his hand on the bloodied part of Shikari's flak jacket. He received a faint smile from her, reminding him so much of Temari. Able to smile even in turmoil.

"I assume you know who I am."

"Lord Kazekage."

"But I assume you call me uncle Gaara."

Shikari was still in pain. Even with the medical ninja doing there best, it was expected to be a bit of discomfort.

"Mom told you."

"Yea, I did." Gaara moved to make room for Temari, who was now kneeling down. "How are you feeling?"

Shikari moved to sit up, but was only met with more pain than before. Scrunching her face up in agony as she lifted up her shirt to view the gruesome scar left by her recent injury. Temari looked at the scar then at her facial expression before helping her to lay her back down.

"Don't strain yourself, you should rest."

Seeing the nasty scar on her daughter's abdomen filled Temari with a bit of disgust directed towards herself. She let her daughter get hurt, and on top of that she couldn't do anything to help her. The only thing that was giving her a sense of calmness was the fact that Shikari was still alive.

"I'm fine now."

"No you're not, I almost lost you" Temari raised her voice, but not out of anger towards her daughter, but in pure frustration with herself. "I don't ever want to feel that again and if that means you off the battlefield, so be it"

"But mom-"

"Shikari" Gaara interjected, knowing that what Temari was saying was responsible. "You should listen to your mother. I understand you wanting to continue this fight, but right now it isn't reasonable."

Shikari tried to stand up, wanting to prove her point that she was in perfect condition to continue in this war. But as she rose to her feet, she wasn't able to catch her balance, quickly falling. Luckily Temari put her arms out just in time to catch her, placing her back on the ground to sit.

"I need to help, I will help." Anger was beginning to build up in Shikari, and the only thing she could do was punch the ground beside her, so hard that the spot began to cover with short but defined cracks.

"You're injured."

"I have to help...Please"

 **oooooooooo**

**Finally I was able to complete this chapter, which took a while to write. But I did it. Yay :)**

 **And I want to thank you all because it means so much that you still are supporting this story.**


End file.
